


The Horsewomen of Pokemon: Becky

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: The Horsewomen of Pokemon [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adventure, Coming of Age, Crossover, Friendship, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, brotp: Beckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: Becky Lynch is a teenage inventor-mechanic from Pallet town, who gets her very first pokemon. She's out to capture a team of pokemon that will allow her to build Pokemachines that bring unity and change the world. Along the way, she'll battle with and against her fellow horsewomen, as they all set out on an adventure of a lifetime.





	1. An Electric Start

Becky Lynch had always wanted to be a pokemon trainer. Ever since her family had moved to the Kanto region when she was seven, it had been a dream of hers to be a great trainer but also an inventor. She had witnessed so many different types of pokemon that all she wanted was to one day have her own team. She wanted a team that could power inventions and would change the world. Becky had spent countless nights, staying up and watching different news reports and documentaries, all in that hopes that she’d be prepared when it was finally her turn. Which according to her calendar, that she had been marking the days off religiously, today was the day. 

Becky was rarely able to sit still, so her parents who were inventor had put her restless energy to good use. They had taught her how to fix electronics when she was younger and she had graduated to bigger things as she got older. She was constantly fixing things or messing with an assortment of gears and wires that she kept in her pocket. Now that she was finally old enough to go out on her own and have her first real adventure, she was having an even worse time holding still. The fourteen-year-old red-head was just about bouncing in her seat. 

Scarfing down her breakfast and giving her parents a tight hug, Becky slung her backpack over her shoulder and jogged down a well-worn path to Professor Angle’s lab. The Professor’s lab was a little bit of a distance from Becky’s, but she hurried not wanting to be late. She knew that she wouldn’t be the only one getting a pokemon today, and she didn’t want to get the last one.

When Becky personally had her mind made up when it came to the one she desired most. She wanted a pokemon that could help her with her inventions and her dreams of being a champion. Her idea was to try and get Charmander since she could use its flame to power some of her grander schemes. If all else failed she’d go for Squirtle because of the water power. She definitely didn’t want Bulbasaur though, the grass-type didn’t fit in with her plans. 

Once she arrived at professor Angle’s, she found two other girl’s already there. Charlotte Flair whose father was an Elite Four member in the Johto League was engaged in a war of words with Sasha Banks. Sasha actually happened to be Becky’s neighbor, so, for the most part, they got along but Becky tried to stay out of her way, which helped. 

Becky tried to slip past them, not wanting to get in the middle of their dispute. She walked into the lab, glancing around at all the cool tech that the lab housed. Her parents had helped design some of the Professor’s equipment but it appeared like he had done some upgrades. Becky’s fingers itched, but she merely shoved her hands in her pockets, busying her fingers by playing with the gears in her pocket. 

“The first one in I see.” Professor Angle commented as he walked in from a different room. He sounded somewhat disappointed. “Where are the other three, Becky?” 

Shrugging her shoulders. “I don’t know, I saw Sasha arguing with Charlotte outside,” Becky explained, excitedly trying to see if the professor had the Pokeballs he was supposed to give out on him. “So when do we get out pokemon. Since I am here first, do I get to choose first?” 

“I do appreciate you being on time, but everybody deserves a chance. We have four great pokemon to choose from.” The professor began to explain, but Becky held up a hand and cut him off. 

“Wait for a second, there’s a four pokemon. What’s the fourth?” Becky asked, bouncing excitedly on the tips of her toes. Becky had accounted for Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, but the idea of a fourth one completely changed that.

“Pikachu, I got him just this morning. He wasn’t too happy about it and tried to shock me, he’s a feisty one.” The professor gave a sigh as if he was reliving some sort of nightmare. “Anyways, I think we should wait for Sasha, Charlotte, and Bayley to get here.” 

“The Boss has arrived!” Sasha announced, having walked in from her war of words with Charlotte. She hadn’t won, but she hadn’t held the door for Charlotte either, intentionally letting the door shut in the blonde’s face. 

Becky rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut at the pettiness. She knew better than to comment, Sasha could have a bit of a mean streak and Charlotte could handle herself. Becky tried to focus on what the professor was saying but found herself distracted. She only focused back in when Bayley arrived. 

The split second it took the professor to address Bayley for being late, Becky took as a go sign. She ran towards the back trying to grab Charmander’s Pokeball. She had just found Charmander’s Pokeball when Charlotte tackled her to the ground, causing her to knock the ball off the table. 

“Stop! I saw it first.” Becky snapped, who was trying to wrestle away from Charlotte’s grasp. She elbowed Charlotte in the stomach, trying to squirm away from the blonde. 

“Let me have it, I need Charmander more than you,” Charlotte growled, still struggling on the ground against Becky.

The two watched in horror as the Pokeball rolled in slow motion right to the feet of Sasha. Sasha smirked and picked it up. “Thanks, just the one I wanted.” Sasha mused, before turning and running back to the professor to tell him which once she had got.

“Fine, I don’t need a Charmander to succeed.” Charlotte sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than anybody else. She seemed to glide like she had a stick stuck somewhere uncomfortable. The blonde grabbed Squirtle’s Pokeball, snatching it and storming out without so much as a backward glance to Becky. 

Becky grumbled, ignoring Charlotte’s parting shot and sat up thinking that she was a rude drama queen. Becky knew she had two options left and she really didn’t want Bulbasaur, so the other one it’d have to be. However, there was still Bayley to continue with. Becky after having tussled with Charlotte wasn’t in the mood to try and wrestle with Bayley over a Pokeball. A feeling of relief washed over her when Bayley gave her the go-ahead to pick first.

“Thanks,” Becky mumbled in appreciation, before she picked up Pikachu’s Pokeball, feeling him fighting inside. It was an odd feeling like her destiny was clicking and shifting into place. Becky released Pikachu from the Pokeball and stared at the yellow electric mouse, that looked startled and yet really angry to see her. 

“Ohhhh aren’t you precious!” She didn’t get to finish her sentence before the Pikachu jumped up and promptly hit her with a thundershock. Dazed, Becky just laid on the floor for a moment, before the pokemon crawled over and sat on her chest. 

Becky thought it was nice that Bayley tried to help her after Pikachu had shocked her. Still, it was the coolest thing that had happened to Becky in a long time and had given her a good idea for an invention. 

“That....was...AWESOME!” Becky stated in response to Bayley asking if she was okay. It wasn't the first time that Becky had been shocked by something, and most likely wouldn't be the last. Coughing a bit, Becky forced a leery grin. “You’re quite a dose of fun aren’t ya little guy.”

“What?” Bayley asked, still stunned.

“This little guy will definitely be able to power all my designs!” Becky said enthusiastically as she tried to sit up, completely ignoring Bayley's concern. She didn’t make it the first time but she got up on the second try with Bayley’s help.

“Pika-pi,” Pikachu replied, staring up at its new trainer with a resentful look in its eyes. 

Becky had a feeling that Pikachu didn't like her very much, but she was determined to win it over. She liked inventing things and she wanted to build machines that would allow for better harmony between pokemon and humans.

“You got Pikachu huh? Interesting choice but I can see it, you two will have quite the spark.” Professor Angle laughed, before giving Becky her Pokedex. “Trust each other and you’ll go far, you’ll discover so many great pokemon out there, all you have to do is follow your heart. Here are some pokeballs to get you started, and a Pokedex that I would appreciate you filling with all the pokemon you encounter.” 

Becky just stared at the bald man, before slowly nodded. “Yep, thank you, professor.” She said, before gesturing to Pikachu. “Pikachu doesn’t like the Pokeball does it?” 

The Professor rubbed the back of his neck. “I suppose it would rather be free and see the sights than travel in the ball.” 

Knowing a similar need to be free and wanting to see the world, Becky could relate. “Well then Pikachu, I guess you’re walking. Come on, maybe if you’re nice you can ride on my shoulders.” 

Pikachu seemed pleased that it wasn’t being forced back into the Pokeball, but still hesitant to trust Becky or get anywhere near her shoulders. Nevertheless at the professor’s command that it had to obey its trainer, Pikachu reluctantly followed Becky out the lab door to start their adventure.

"I think I am going to have to grab my work gloves since you're my pokemon." Becky mused, adjusting the goggles at the top of her head. "I don't want to have you electrocuting me every couple of steps." Becky laughed as she made her way to her house. She glanced over her shoulder to see that Pikachu was still following her but slowly. 

Becky frowned not understanding why Pikachu seemed to not like her. She didn't want her parents thinking that she was already failing, so she turned around and knelt down in front of Pikachu. "Can you just pretend to like me while I am in my house? I need to grab my gloves and we can go." She promised. 

Pikachu just stared at her, its eyes narrowing slightly. "Pika pika." It responded as if to say 'Must I?' but it followed her regardless. 

Becky slowly opened the door to her house and hurried to her little workbench grabbing her gloves. When she turned back around, Pikachu was up on the counter munching on remnants of her breakfast from earlier. She put her gloves on and picked up her pokemon.

"You know if you're hungry I'll make sure you have as much food as you want." Becky offered, figuring she could bribe her Pikachu with some food. 

Pikachu squirmed out of her arms, electricity crackling along its cheeks. It gave Becky a warning look that she realized was advising against picking him up. 

"Okay, I got it, I got it. Hands to myself." Becky grabbed a banana off the counter and tossed it to Pikachu. "Let's get going then shall we?" She gave one last look around her house before sighing. As much as she would miss being home, there was something to be said for being able to go out and live her own life. 

Pikachu followed after Becky, who tried to ignore the fact that Pikachu's mistrust made her heart hurt. As they reached the beginning out Route 1, Becky gave Pikachu a look. "You ready?"

"Pikachu."


	2. The misadventures of Becky and Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky is struggling to get Pikachu to come around but is doing her best. Her new invention doesn't work out so well and she lo-jacks Pikachu with a 'best friend' bracelet. Honestly, Becky is doomed without her pokemon.

**Today is the second day of my pokemon journey, things have not warmed up between Pikachu and I. Efforts to engage him in conversation have resulted in him zapping me. Progress has been slow due to Pikachu refusing to allow me to carry him. Pikachu also refuses to fight trainers or other wild pokemon. So far none of my efforts to sway Pikachu have been successful, but I am not going to give up. Pikachu may not love or respect me yet, but I love Pikachu and I think we will be good friends. I am not going to ever give up on my pokemon, I believe that someday we will change the world for the better. Also, note to self, design insulated clothing, which might help with getting shocked all the time.**

Becky tapped her pen against her lips as she stared down at her journal. She had been taking notes on Pikachu and what seemed to work in regards to her traveling companion. It seemed that Pikachu loathed being carried, which she had been forced to do when the little mouse pokemon couldn't keep up with her pace. Becky had resorted to carrying Pikachu under her arm, but the action had ended with her getting repeatedly shocked. She had continued on with Pikachu eventually tiring of shocking her every twenty-feet. Her list of what worked for Pikachu seemed to be dwarfed by what didn't work. 

Pikachu didn't like the berries she picked for him to eat, didn't like to even be near her in the tent during the night. Becky's tent was a bit circular and so she'd wait for her pokemon to sleep before she would try and lay down near it. Pikachu, of course, would spend the night scooting further and further away from her. It wasn't very restful sleep at all, and Becky was starting to get tired. Whatever issues Pikachu had with her, Becky just wanted to squash it so that they could be an effective team.

Glancing over her shoulder, Becky watched as Pikachu curled up near the fire she had made the night before. It seemed to shiver a little bit in the early morning chill, so Becky slid off her jacket and covered her pokemon with it. She didn't want it to catch a cold or get sick. There was no doubt in her mind that Pikachu was probably just as exhausted from constantly zapping her, as she was exhausted from being zapped.

Deciding to fill up her canteen for the day, Becky left the little campsite and set off. She had asked Pikachu to come with her the day before, but since it had refused she didn't feel like trying to persuade him again. Besides, it was better to let the grouchy pokemon sleep than wake him up just to go with her to fetch water. 

As Becky picked her way through the forest and tall grass of Route 1, she noted the various pokemon waking up for the day. She could hear the distant hum of the Beedrills as they set to work making honey in their hives. Becky's stomach rumbled at the thought and she groaned. It had been a while since she had eaten last, but she felt bad eating in front of Pikachu, who was on some apparent hunger strike of protest. 

Finding a little stream, Becky knelt down and filled up her canteen with fresh water. She dipped her hands into the refreshing flow and then splashed some water on her face, trying to clean off the dust from the journey. As her hand skimmed the water, she saw a Magikarp just a ways off. She had an old fishing rod in her backpack but she wasn't sure she could catch the fish pokemon, besides Pikachu wasn't going to be much help. She had tried to catch a Beedrill the day before and ended up with a sting on her arm and a bruised ego. Pikachu, of course, had thought it was hysterical, but Becky was not in the mood to have a repeat performance. 

Trying to push aside her hunger pains, Becky walked back to the little camp. Pikachu was just starting to stir, seemingly more alert once it laid eyes on Becky. It gave her a suspicious look, watching as the human trainer broke down their little camp and put out the fire that had been keeping them warm. 

"We have a big day ahead of us Pikachu. After you went to bed last night, I did some tinkering. I noticed some of the pokemon in the wild were looking a little thin, I thought maybe I would set up some poke-feeders." Becky explained as she slung her backpack up and on to her shoulders. 

Pikachu gave her a look of mild annoyance and concern. _"Pika pika."_ It said, before licking one of its front paws, acting bored.

Becky sighed softly and rubbed her temples. "I wish I could understand you, but I have a feeling most of what you are saying isn't nice." 

_"Pikachu."_ The yellow pokemon replied, sounding almost smug. 

Becky rolled her eyes skyward, forcing a smile over her face. "Come on then, let's get a move on. I think I could probably set up at least three poke-feeders on the way to Viridian City." Becky didn't wait to see if Pikachu was following, she assumed he would. He hadn't tried to escape from her yet, but she didn't have any doubts that the miniature pokemon was always coming up with schemes to make her life more difficult. 

As they walked along the route, Becky found her mind drifting towards her parents. She missed them some, but she knew they'd be busy working on machines and helping the professor with some of his own technology. Becky doubted that they even fully realized that she was gone yet, though they'd notice when it came to the number of projects that they'd have to do without her help. She could at least pride herself on the fact that she was a hard worker. 

For a brief moment, she thought of Sasha and how the girl would be doing with Charmander. At least Sasha hadn't got a defective pokemon that hated her, as soon as that thought crossed Becky's mind, she pushed it away. Pikachu wasn't defective, he was just a little rough around the edges, and Becky felt thankful that he was her pokemon. 

"You know I've been thinking Pikachu, maybe we got off on the wrong foot or paw. Maybe we could start over? I really want to make this partnership work." Becky said, glancing over her shoulder at Pikachu who was following a pace or two behind. All Becky had ever wanted to do was catch pokemon and build machines that could bridge the divide between Pokemon and Humans. She wanted to be able to make everybody's lives easier. 

Becky wished Bayley was there, she knew her best friend would have a way of getting through to Pikachu. Becky had witnessed firsthand how many times wild pokemon had come up to befriend Bayley back in Pallet Town. Truth be told, Becky had always had an easier time with machines than she did with people and pokemon. She was wondering if perhaps that was her issue. 

As they reached a sort of crossroads in the path, Becky pulled out a small silver device from her pack. It was mostly mechanical but had a wooden base, that Becky promptly nailed to a tree. The device itself was like a cylinder that held pokemon food mixed with some berries. There was a small little button towards the bottom that would open a chute that would drop some food. 

"It's solar-powered mainly, but it could use a good starting jolt. Do you want to help me out Pikachu?" Becky asked, hoping that maybe they could work together on the task. 

Around them, various wild pokemon had started to emerge along the edge of the tall grass trying to see what the human was doing to the tree. Becky picked up a Pikachu and held him up to the device. "Go on, give it a little zap please?" She asked. 

Pikachu was pissed that Becky was manhandling him and unenthusiastically zapped the device Becky had made. The machine made a whirring sound, and Becky pressed the button to release the food. She was trying to show the wild pokemon how to use it. Abruptly however a pokemon food pellet shot out and hit Pikachu in the nose causing him to whimper

"Oh gosh, I am sorry," Becky said, setting Pikachu down on the ground. "Are you okay there Pikachu, I didn't know it would do that." She was genuinely concerned for her little pal, but Pikachu did not return the sentiment.

If Pikachu was angry before, he was livid now. _"PIKACHU! Pika pi!"_ He rubbed his tender little nose and then promptly used Thundershock to get back at Becky. As the massive electric wave hit Becky's machine, it caused it to go haywire. The pokefeeder began to rapidly fire the food pellets at the wild pokemon, spraying them with the food like a pokemon machine gun. 

Becky held a hand up, trying to stop and block the device from firing the little food pellets at the wild pokemon. Pikachu had stalked away and was sitting on a rock, glaring at her. Becky got hit in the face with a few of the pellets before she finally managed to disable the device. 

The young mechanic deflated a little bit and shook her head. "Okay, that didn't go so well. I'm sure with a few adjustments, it'll be good as new." She took her device down from the tree, grabbed a screwdriver from her backpack and got to work. It took her the better part of an hour before she was content with the feeder. She reattached it to the tree and then turned to Pikachu. "Do you want to keep moving?"

Pikachu's answer was to head off down the path, leading this time. Becky let out a huff of annoyance and followed after him, by her calculations they would have to walk for a few hours without stopping if they wanted to get closer to Viridian City by nightfall. Becky took a moment to drink in the sights and sounds of the scenic route. Back in Pallet Town, she had spent most of her time indoors so this was all new to her. She liked the feeling of being able to stretch her legs. 

When they ran across a group of trainers, Becky called out to them, asking where a good place to camp for the night was. One of the trainers who was feeding a Butterfree pointed towards a grove of trees, explaining that the tree would provide good protection from the elements and welcoming Becky to stay with them for the night.

Becky was tempted to heed the advice and offer, but she had a feeling Pikachu wasn't going to be thrilled having to cohabitate with more people. Her pokemon didn't exactly seem to be keen on social interactions. So politely declining the offer she picked up Pikachu and began to carry him a bit further down the path. 

Pikachu squirmed and tried to get out of Becky's hold, but she knew that he was tired from having walked most of the day. She tried to pet his back but Pikachu kind of squeaked angrily at her in warning. 

"I am not trying to hurt you Pikachu, you're dragging your feet though. Just let me carry you and when we break camp I'll leave you alone." Becky pleaded, trying to appeal to the pokemon's logic. Pikachu finally relented and rested in Becky's arms, but was still letting out miffed little noises every so often to voice its displeasure.

Settling them about half a mile down from the other trainers' camp, Becky finally laid Pikachu down and began to set up their camp. "Today wasn't so bad, it could have been worse. The stars are starting to come out, do you like stars?" She asked, bringing out their little knapsack of berries. She tried to offer some to her pokemon but Pikachu sniffed them and then moved away and rolled onto his back.

"Hey, these are good berries." Becky protested, popping one into her mouth. She chewed for a moment, before cringing at the sour taste. She spat the half-chewed berry out and wiped her tongue with her jacket sleeve. "Okay the berries kind of sucked, but at least the sky is still pretty."

Pikachu glared at her but then stared up at the sky, it made a noise of agreement before yawning. Becky slid off her jacket and draped it over Pikachu as she had done earlier. Laying down on the grass next to her pokemon, Becky pointed at some of the stars. "My mom and my dad used to tell me the great inventor made all the stars out of brave pokemon. That all the brave pokemon in the world when they die, become the brightest stars to help guide the other lost and lonely pokemon."

Becky folded her arms behind her head, watching the stars and listening to the sound of her traveling companion breathing. "Oh before I forget, I made you something this morning. I know you haven't been eating, but I made you like a bracelet that has a compartment you can store food in. So if you get hungry you'll have some ready." Becky had also programmed the little wrist collar with an ID chip, that way she'd be able to track her Pikachu should they get separated. 

She sat up and fished the collar out of her backpack Carefully she placed the little band around Pikachu's arm, before placing a replica on her own arm. "See we got friendship bracelets."

Pikachu was either too tired to fight or simply couldn't be bothered to come up with a retort. The pokemon may not have wanted Becky as its trainer, but the girl was persistently trying to win him over. For the first time since their journey started Becky actually fell asleep first. Pikachu waited until she was asleep before grabbing the jacket she had put on him and dragging it over to her on the ground. Carefully Pikachu covered her with the jacket, before scampering away to find some berries they actually could eat, if he wasn't careful his human was going to starve without his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thank you to my co-writer, who spends time thinking up wacky Becky/Pikachu moments with me. You should all read his Bayley & Bulbasaur story. BayleySaur is a great pokemon friendship, so give it a read it's top notch. Anyways let me know what your favorite moments are. Are you enjoying the journey that the four horsewomen are on?


	3. I need you... Pikachu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu and Becky continue to fail to get along, but have each other's back when it comes to the important stuff.

**Today is a better day, I woke up and found my jacket covering me. The strange thing about it is that I am had put my jacket on Pikachu last night to keep him warm. My working hypothesis is he covered me up in the middle of the night, perhaps there is some thawing on the cold front between us. I would like to believe that Pikachu is finally coming around and warming up to me. I know it takes a special kind of person to see past my awkwardness, let alone be my friend. I think that’s why I always felt so lucky to have Bayley. Being on my own now with just Pikachu is difficult because I don’t know how to relate to him. I like him and I am hoping that the jacket is some sort of olive branch to signify that the feeling is mutual.**

**Pikachu is hard to read, but I am hoping that the friendship bracelet I made him, will be a step in the right direction. Someday I hope to invent a device that will allow us to communicate more effectively. If Bayley was here, she’d probably tell me to think more with my heart and less with my head. I can break down and assemble so many different machines, but apparently pokemon and other humans are beyond my comprehension.**

Becky let out a sigh of frustration and looked over to where her yellow pokemon lay asleep. She looked back at her journal and quickly drew a small picture of Pikachu and herself. Becky longed to be able to understand Pikachu, she wanted to know what his issue with her was so that she could address it. The mechanic had always failed when it came to social interactions, she was friendly enough, it just seemed that nobody could make heads or tails of her. Which she could now relate to, due to her tumultuous relationship with Pikachu. 

The mechanic pulled her jacket tighter around herself, wondering if Pikachu had been the one to cover her up. She grabbed her backpack rifling through it to see what she to eat. She hadn’t eaten much due to Pikachu’s hunger strike and she was getting to the point where her stomach was starting to growl with hunger pains. 

She rifled through her berry sack, surprised to find the sack mostly full. She avoided the sour ones that she had tried the day before and plucked out some red ones. Becky ate a few before deciding to save the rest of the best ones for Pikachu. 

“Kill them with kindness,” Becky mumbled to herself, repeating the mantra Bayley had taught her when Becky had first moved to Pallet town. Becky had been upset about her lack of friends after Charlotte had called Becky a geek. Bayley being the good friend that she was, had told Becky not to sink to Charlotte’s level and to just kill her with kindness. That being kind to people who didn't deserve it was the best revenge of all.

Becky carried the little sack of berries over to Pikachu and draped the jacket once more around the small pokemon. She tucked the jacket around him and then walked back to her side of the clearing. As much as Becky was a morning person, she had come to realize that her pokemon was not. Pikachu seemed to like to sleep in and so Becky was going to allow him that courtesy, at least for a little while. 

While Pikachu continued to sleep, Becky took out some of the pokemon feeders she had been working on the day before. The memory of the feeder shooting out the food pellets, made Becky want to adjust the dispensing chute's speed. She didn't wish to have her machine hurt the very creatures she was trying to help. Using some of her tools from her backpack and some elbow grease she got to work. It took her quite a bit of time, but she wasn't into too big of a rush, she wanted to do it the right way. 

"Oh my gosh!" Becky jumped to her feet, squealing in delight as she finally got her machine to work the way she intended. "Pikachu! Pikachu, wake up, I did it. I fixed the pokefeeder. It'll be like a pokemon buffet, I'll call it the Beck-ffet." She announced proudly.

Pikachu was not nearly as excited by Becky waking him up just to hear about some invention. _"Chu!"_ Came the testy reply. Pikachu pulled the hood of Becky's jacket over its face and tried to go back to sleep. 

Becky frowned and walked over nudging him. "Come on now, I let you sleep in. I want to see if any wild pokemon will use it. I need you to charge it again. Maybe a little juice this time, not too much. You'll help me won't you." Becky said holding her invention under one-arm and grabbing Pikachu with the other. 

If there was one thing that Pikachu hated the most about its trainer, was the fact that Becky was constantly grabbing him without asking. It bothered Pikachu that Becky was constantly demanding that he be the power for her stupid inventions and all but forcing his face into the device. 

Pikachu struggled in her arms, scratching at the one that held him. Becky yelped in pain dropping both Pikachu and the device. She clutched at her arm that now bore angry red scratches and then glance at the broken pieces of her machine on the ground. Becky was angry and frustrated that Pikachu had hurt her. 

"Why are you so difficult?" She snapped in irritation. Tears of anger, pain, and frustration were starting to fall but Becky couldn't even bring herself to look at Pikachu. "I thought you were finally coming around, but you're just selfish! You broke my machine, I worked hard on it." 

Pikachu flinched at her words, before narrowing its eyes at her. _"Pika... Pika pi, Pikachu!"_ He was angry too, gesturing at her device and then at himself. _"Pikachu."_ The last part was clearly an insult as Pikachu snorted in disgust and scampered to the edge of the clearing. 

Becky glared at the pokemon. "Fine, go ahead and leave. I don't need you, you weren't even my first choice!" The instant the words left Becky's mouth, she regretted them. Sure she was angry, frustrated beyond belief even, but she cared about her pokemon. She watched as Pikachu hesitated, shooting a hurt look in her direction before scampering off into the tall grass.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Becky looked down at the mess of broken machine parts. She felt just as broken and fragile as her machine. She had just offended and hurt her only companion and now once more she was alone. There was a piece of her that knew she owed Pikachu an apology, she hadn't meant to be cruel with her words. She decided she'd bandage the scrapes on her arm and then go after her pokemon to apologize. As long as Pikachu kept his little friendship bracelet on, she'd be able to track him later. 

The yellow pokemon was angry and had scampered off, trying to put as much distance between himself and Becky. Most of the wild pokemon seemed to steer clear of him, perhaps scared off by the fact that he had electricity crackling along its cheeks. Pikachu hadn't intended to wound Becky, it had just wanted her to stop grabbing him all the time. He wasn't some sort of portable battery she could use whenever she felt like it. She never even asked his permission she just expected him to power the devices. 

Pikachu was also a bit grumpy because it hadn't really slept the night before. It had spent most of the night foraging for berries to try and give to Becky. He knew Becky was trying, but every time he thought she was coming around to respecting his own personal bubble space, she trampled all over it by grabbing him and forcing him to power some crazy device. 

Wandering deeper into the forest, a sudden noise stopped the little mouse pokemon. He could hear voices and at first, he thought Becky had maybe followed him, but he soon realized it wasn't, in fact, Becky but rather two older teens. 

"Peyton, we must make sure that the rumors are true. You know how the boss lady gets when she's disturbed for no reason." The taller teen said, stepping fully into Pikachu's line of sight. The teen wore bright red lipstick the same shade as the 'R' on her shirt. Her shorter companion, Peyton, had a similar outfit but messing with a nail file as she followed the taller teen. 

"Right you are Billie. It's better to not report anything until we have the facts, but I've heard quite a few trainers reporting that they've seen a creature that looks like Mew." Peyton said, continuing to file her nails. 

Billie pursed her lips together. "If we don't report anything though, Ms. Bliss might assume we're being lazy and that could get us into more trouble," Billie muttered, shaking her head. 

"We better find proof about Mew soon if we want to get paid-.." Peyton froze as her eyes landed on Pikachu, who stared right back at her. "Billie you seeing this mate? I'm not imaging it, there's a pokemon there... Is it wearing a listening device?" Peyton asked noting Pikachu's friendship bracelet that looked a lot like a little wristwatch type thing. 

"It sure looks like it." Billie grabbed a Pokeball from her belt. "We can't let it escape. Go Weedle!" 

Peyton threw out a Pokeball of her own releasing Bellsprout. "Stop that Pikachu!"

Pikachu had been staring at the trainers, looking a bit confused. However, when they sent out their pokemon, Pikachu abruptly turned and tried to get away, running back towards the direction of Becky's camp. Whatever issues he had with the inventor, that didn't matter. 

"Weedle use string shot! Slow it down." 

"Bellsprout use vine whip." 

Pikachu tried to dodge but found his hind legs being tied up with the string. _"Pikachu! Pika, pika pi!"_ Pikachu yelled, trying to get Becky's attention as Bellsprout's vines began to whip him. 

Becky had heard Pikachu calling in the distance and at first thought about ignoring him, but then realized she couldn't do it. It sounded like he was in trouble and she wouldn't leave him. She rushed in the direction of Pikachu's cries of pain, bursting out of the pushes to find Pikachu being teamed up on by two pokemon.

"Hey leave my Pikachu alone!" Becky snarled launching herself at Bellsprout and Weedle, who backed up at the sight of the human girl. 

"Your pokemon is getting what it deserves, little girl. It was being nosy." Billie muttered as she and Peyton walked into the clearing with their pinkies linked. 

Becky glared at them. "Two on one isn't a fair fight. Leave my pokemon alone or else." 

Peyton laughed at her. "Do you hear that Billie, leave her poor ugly little pokemon alone or else." She said mimicking Becky. 

Becky launched herself at the duo, ready to fight them without the pokemon. She didn't want to kill them with kindness, she wanted to punch their lights out. Her attack didn't pan out so well, because much like Pikachu, having to fight two against one wasn't easy. 

Becky managed to grab a fistful of Billie's hair and was trying to rip it from her scalp when Peyton kicked her in the back of the knee. Billie then socked Becky in the stomach forcing the mechanic to the ground. 

"God, now you're am going to need a vaccine. She's filthy and uncivilized." Peyton sneered, before giving Becky a kick in the ribs for good measure, leaving the mechanic curled up in the fetal position.

"Finish off Pikachu with poison sting and let's get out of here," Billie called to Weedle. Both Weedle and Bellsprout had resumed attacking Pikachu while the trainers tussled.

Becky felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, but Pikachu was looking pretty hurt. She wasn't sure if he could take another attack. "Nooo." She pushed herself up to all fours and dove in front of her downed pokemon right as Weedle attacked. Becky yelped in pain as Weedle's little horn stabbed into her shoulder. 

"I'd say that was sweet, but I'd be lying." Peyton rolled her eyes at Becky's attempt at heroics. "Let's go, Billie, we got work to do."

The duo recalled their pokemon, leaving Becky and Pikachu alone in the clearing. Becky waited until they were gone before she tried to roll on her side to check on Pikachu. Her shoulder was throbbing, as were her ribs but she was more concerned with her companion. 

"Pikachu are you okay buddy?" Becky asked, extending a shaky hand towards her pokemon, freeing him from the strings around his paws. 

_"Chu."_ Pikachu leaned into her touch, surprised that she had saved him. He crawled towards Becky, trying to nudge her and make her get up. 

"I don't think I can get up buddy. My ribs hurt and I don't feel so well. It's the poison, I think." Becky shivered a little, gently stroking Pikachu's cheek. "I am sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I do need you Pikachu. You're the best pokemon... are there like three of you now?" Becky's gaze was a bit more unfocused now. 

Pikachu frowned and prodded Becky again, thinking perhaps she was just being a bit dramatic. Still, when she didn't respond promptly, concern filtered into Pikachu's gaze. His trainer was hurt and he wasn't quite sure what to do. He tried to prod Becky again, even giving her a tiny shock but the human didn't get up. 

"Go get...help Pikachu," Becky mumbled weakly, starting to drift out of it due to the poison's effects.

Pikachu didn't want to leave Becky's side, but it had no clue what to do. _"Pika."_ Pikachu gave a grim sort of nod and then took off running. Even though it was aching from getting hit with Bellsprout's vines, the motivation to return the favor and save Becky spurred him on. 

He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, racing through the forest. It took him about half an hour before he finally spotted a familiar face. He recognized the ponytail wearing trainer. as the one who had cleaned Becky's face at the professor's lab in Pallet town. With what felt like his last little flash of energy, he raced towards Bayley and her Bulbasaur before collapsing at face-first at her feet. 

Pikachu was panting hard and he could hear the human talking to her Bulbasaur, but all the only thing on his mind was his own trainer. He had to get help and save Becky, she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to admit, angsty Becky/Pikachu gives me feels. They put the fun in dysfunctional, but also the feels in IDidNotSignUpToGetTheFeels. I love their dynamic it's so fun to write because they are so different. 
> 
> If you're loving this story, you should check out the two other stories in this series. I am partial to Bayley's story, I am a huge BayleySaur fan, their dynamic is awesome and so well written. 
> 
> Thank you for every view, comment, and kudo. You all rock!


	4. A new understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting released from the hospital, Becky and Pikachu set out on the next phase of their journey. Pikachu is trying to help Becky recover her old confidence, and also trying to help her find a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last we left off, Becky was hurt and Pikachu had gone to fetch help in the form of Becky's best friend Bayley. You can find that cross-over chapter here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928404 . This chapter takes place after the events of the cross-over chapter. 
> 
> Pikachu and Becky got some good relationship advice from Dr. Phil... I mean from Bayley and Bulbasaur. So make sure you read the cross-over chapter first and then read this one. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this/

**I've lost count of what day it is, though I suppose at the end that's not important. I've spent the last two days in the hospital, and though Bayley stuck around for a while, it was better for her to get going. I appreciate everything she did for me and Pikachu, I appreciate that she rescued us and got me to the hospital in time. Being poisoned and having bruised ribs is not fun. Pikachu seems to be better though, the rest and recharge did him some good. Bayley's words still haunt me though, I haven't been treating Pikachu fairly and I feel guilty for that. I can understand why he doesn't seem like he likes being my pokemon, but Bayley says he does care about me. He did try and save me after all. I guess I need to find a healthy balance in the way I interact with him. I am getting released today, so I just hope everything goes well and that Pikachu and I can continue to work on our issues. I love him, he's my little buddy and my first pokemon. I never meant to treat him like a battery, I am going to work on that.**

 

Becky sighed and put away her journal, packing it into her backpack. It had taken Becky about a day and a half to come to terms with everything that had happened to her along Route 1 and taken her just as long to be able to write about it. Bayley had already gone on her way, leaving Becky and Pikachu by themselves. She was so thankful for the fact that Bayley and Bulbasaur had rescued her, though she knew some of the credit belonged to Pikachu. Her Pokemon had gone far beyond what he was supposed to do. He had been the one to find Bayley and get Becky the aid she needed. 

 

Becky had been released from the hospital and was trying to psych herself up to go back out there. Her ribs were still hurting, but Dr. Style had told her they were just deeply bruised and not broken. Becky wanted to get revenge on the two girls that had hurt her and tried to hurt Pikachu, though she still wasn’t in a position to do so. 

 

Pikachu was following alongside her as she made her way out of the town, her backpack slung gingerly over her shoulders. Becky had been feeling awkward about the way she had been treating Pikachu, Bayley had brought up a lot of valid points. Becky needed to treat Pikachu like a friend and not use him as a portable battery. 

 

“Pikachu, I was thinking that maybe we should try to catch another friend? I think we could use the extra help along the journey, what do you think?” Becky asked, trying to include her pokemon in the decision. She was trying to be more open and willing to work with Pikachu instead of just making demands of him. “Do you feel well enough to fight a wild pokemon? We can hold off if you still need a little while to recover.” 

 

The yellow electric pokemon seemed surprised that Becky had actually asked him, but gave a nod. Pikachu was feeling a lot better due to recharging in the hospital. _“Pika!”_ He actually sounded excited which was new to Becky who hadn’t seen Pikachu excited or willing to do anything

 

Becky smiled and nodded. “Alright, let’s see if we can find a pokemon that would be a good fit. I would like to find one that could be helpful for my inventions, but I’ve learned my lesson about forcing pokemon to do that. I will ask for help instead of demanding.” Becky was really trying to turn over a new leaf, even if she was a bit unsure of herself. 

 

Pikachu nodded in agreement, following Becky as they walked deeper into the forest and left Viridian City behind them. They continued for a while, Becky being unusually quiet. She felt unsure of herself, more than normal, so she had kind of folded in on herself. Pikachu seemed to finally notice that his trainer wasn’t asking like herself. 

 

_“Pikachu?”_

 

Becky’s head popped up, realizing he was talking to her. “I’m fine, I just feel really bad about how I treated you before.”

 

Pikachu gave a small sigh and stopped walking, he faced Becky and gave her a look. _“Chuuuu.”_ He mumbled hugging her leg, trying to put the past behind them. This was his way of showing that he was ready to bury the hatchet. 

 

Becky gently patted his back. “Thanks, Pikachu.” She murmured, before smiling. “I guess we should bury the past and move on. Have you seen anything worth catching?”

 

Shaking his head, Pikachu looked around and smelled the air. Then he took off once more, running this time and leaving Becky to try and keep up. Pikachu crashed through the undergrowth and bushed, before skidding to a stop. 

 

Becky scrambled after him, only to find Pikachu staring at a light blue, black and gold looking pokemon. She slowly pulled out her Pokedex not wanting to scare the wild pokemon off. She could see electricity crackling along its tail. 

 

**“Shinx - The extension and contraction of its muscles generate electricity. Its fur glows when it's in trouble.”**

 

Becky slowly put away her Pokedex watching as Pikachu and Shinx regarded each other. Both of the electric type pokemon were starting to spark, clearly sizing each other up. Shinx looked like it was about to flee because it’s fur had started to glow.

 

“Pikachu use quick attack,” Becky ordered, knowing that Pikachu’s electric moves would be ineffective against a pokemon of the same kind. 

 

Rushing towards the other Pokemon, Pikachu used quick attack, bowling Shinx over before it could flee. The wild pokemon didn’t stay down however and rolled with the impact using the momentum to spring back at Pikachu. Shinx attempted to bite Pikachu, but the mouse pokemon lashed out with his hind legs, sending Shinx falling backward. 

 

Becky watched the two pokemon battle, cheering on Pikachu. “Okay time to finish this buddy, use double kick,” Becky called. 

 

Pikachu complied and kicked Shinx twice in the chest before the other pokemon lay still. Becky then threw the Pokeball at it. The Pokeball seemed to wiggle for an eternity before it stopped. 

 

Becky ran to Pikachu wanting to hug him but stopped. “Can I give you a hug?” She asked, waiting until Pikachu consented before she hugged him tightly. “We did it! We worked as a team Pikachu.” Becky muttered, dropping a sloppy kiss to the top of his head. 

 

Pikachu pulled away looking slightly disgusted but was happy that his trainer was happy. Becky set him down and scooped up her new Pokeball, releasing Shinx from it. Becky sat down and let Shinx get used to her and Pikachu, the pokemon actually warmed up to her rather quickly.

 

“Do you want a berry Shinx?” Becky asked, remembering that Bayley had shown her the proper berries to get. Becky didn't want to end up getting sick or poisoning her pokemon. She had been careful with the new berries that she picked, getting help from Pikachu.

 

 _"Shiiiinx."_ Shinx purred and snuggled into Becky’s lap, eating the berry from her hand. Becky grinned at looked at Pikachu, who seemed to be just as pleased by the interaction.

 

“I think Shinx likes me,” Becky whispered to Pikachu, handing him a berry. After doing a careful glance over, Becky leaned over to Pikachu. “I think Shinx is a boy.” She whispered, laughing softly. 

 

 _“Shinx, Shiiiiiinx.”_ Shinx purred, crawling up to scarf around Becky’s neck, purring right into her ear. 

 

Becky giggled softly and looked to Pikachu. “Well, meet your new brother Pikachu. We’re going to have lots of fun, and make a lot of cool inventions. Shinx why don't you say hi to Pikachu.”

 

Shinx waved its tail at Pikachu, before leaping off of Becky’s shoulder and pouncing on Pikachu. Shinx licked at Pikachu’s cheek, which Pikachu didn’t like that much. Pikachu tried to lightly shock the other pokemon to get it to stop, but that only made Shinx think it was a game of some kind. Shinx shocked Pikachu back with its tail, nuzzling him again trying to play. 

 

Becky snorted softly but seeing that Pikachu wasn’t totally happy with being crowded, tried to distract Shinx. “Hey Shinx, Pikachu doesn’t enjoy being crowded, why don’t you come over here and I’ll pet you again.” Becky offered, trying to be respectful of Pikachu’s wants and needs. 

 

Shinx didn’t mind being held and once more curled up into Becky’s lap, kneading his claws against her stomach. Becky winced a little because her ribs were still tender, but she figured it wasn’t too bad. 

 

“I am going to make you a scratching post Shinx.” She promised, before smiling at Pikachu. “Thank you for your help Pikachu. I am so grateful that I now have the two best pokemon in the world.” Becky said, letting out a happy sigh. 

 

Pikachu was glad that Becky would have somebody else to pester, but also to have a new friend to talk too. Having been with Becky for over a week, Pikachu had come to realize that his trainer was awkward, over the top, but extremely loyal and loving. Becky's friend Bayley had helped him see that he needed to be a little more understanding with his trainer. He watched the way Shinx and Becky interacted and knew that the other pokemon would fit Becky perfectly.


	5. A cabin in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky runs into a weird cabin in the woods and meets an unusual woman.

**The past couple of days have been interesting, my ribs are still hurting but Pikachu and Shinx seem to be getting along better. I've spent most of the past few days hiking and trying to make my way to Pewter city. I think I've taken a wrong turn though, it's been a while since I've run into another trainer. I have seen a lot of wild pokemon though, which has allowed me to train some with Shinx. Shinx likes to cuddle a lot, however, unlike Pikachu, Shinx is willing to ride in his Pokeball.**

**Last night when I was camping, I thought I saw smoke in the distance. I am going to check it out today and head in that direction, it might be a town of some kind. I would kill for a nice shower, I am sure Pikachu and Shinx would enjoy a good rest too. I've been having nightmares about the two girls that attacked me in the forest. In my dreams, they leave me to die and take Pikachu, or worse they hurt him in front of me. I wish I could sleep better but I think the fear of something happening to Pikachu keeps me from going into a deep sleep. Now that we have Shinx, I hope it gets better. There is a part of me that wants to collect some more pokemon just to keep us safe.**

 

Becky Lynch let out a heavy sigh and put her journal down. She glanced across her makeshift camp, watching as Pikachu and Shinx were playing, well Shinx was playing with Pikachu's tail, Pikachu just looked annoyed. 

 

_"Pika."_ Pikachu moved his tail away from Shinx, giving the other pokemon a dirty look. 

 

Becky tried not to laugh at the scene, instead, she tried to summon Shinx to come to sit with her. She knew it irritated Pikachu that shocking Shinx wouldn't work, because Shinx would just shock him back. 

 

_"Shinx?"_ The blue and black cat-like pokemon stared up at her.

 

"I know, I am tired of being here too. I don't want to say we're lost, but I am thinking we might be a little off course." Becky shrugged her shoulders, tucking her journal into her backpack. Becky stood up and began to pack up their little campsite, before turning to look at her two companions. "I say we head to where we saw that column of spoke yesterday, what do you two think?" 

 

Pikachu seemed to shrug but got to his feet. He had learned it was better to just follow after his trainer than really protest her insane ideas. When Becky got her mind set to something, she tended to run full force towards it. Pikachu was merely grateful that she was at least asked before she dragged him along.

 

Shinx circled around Becky's ankle, rubbing against them. Becky smiled pleased that they seemed along for the ride. "Alright then, we should get a move on." She pulled out Shinx's Pokeball, recalling him so that he could rest along the way. She turned to look at Pikachu and adjusted the goggles at the top of her head. "You walking or do you want a ride?" 

 

Becky had modified the top of her backpack to allow Pikachu a riding perch. He could ride on her shoulders, and be free to hop down when he felt like it. Pikachu seemed to like the idea as he scrambled up Becky's side, getting up to ride on her shoulders. 

 

"Well that's settled, let's go then," Becky said, she glanced around once more to make sure that the campsite was picked up and she wasn't leaving any trash behind. She didn't want to ruin the beautiful forest with human waste, it was important to her to take care of the region. 

 

Becky walked for a while, carefully navigating the path as she walked in the direction she had seen the smoke. The woods seemed to get denser for a while before a medium cabin came into view. What took Becky by surprise was the fact there was a lady on a ladder in front of the cabin trying to mess with a sort of flickering porch light. The woman was messing with it and clearly hadn't cut the power yet, but before Becky could call her and warn her not to mess with a live wire, the woman was shocked and sent crashing to the ground. 

 

Rushing towards the fallen woman, Becky crouched down next to her, making sure the older woman had a pulse. "Ma'am, are you okay?" 

 

The woman groaned, her dirty blonde hair now sticking out in various directions. "Ma'am, I'm not a ma'am, the name is Madusa." Madusa with Becky's help managed to sit up. "Well, that was sure a kick in the head, geez." 

 

"Well Madusa, if I was you I would have turned the power off first before trying to fix the light," Becky said, she had been shocked enough times by wires to know what to do. 

 

Madusa stared at her for a long moment, before bursting into laughter. "You must be some kind of smarty pants. The electricity in my cabin has been working kind of wonky. A lot of my appliances have been malfunctioning..." She sized Becky up, before looking back at the cabin. "You any good at fixing things?" 

 

Becky hesitated, before shrugging. "I am alright, I was an inventor and mechanic in my home town. I can take a look around and see if I could spot the problem." Becky offered, figuring she would be nice. Becky stood to her feet and held out a hand to help Madusa up. "My name's Becky, this is my buddy Pikachu." 

 

Pikachu gave a little wave. _"Pikachu."_ He said, jumping off of Becky's shoulder and taking a seat next to her feet. 

 

"I think Pikachu says he's willing to help," Becky said, hoping that she understood her traveling companion. When Pikachu didn't contradict her, Becky set her backpack down and pulled out some of her tools. "Why don't you show me where your circuit breaker is, so I can turn it off and work on the light." 

 

Madusa gave Becky a quizzical look. "Circuit breaker?"

 

Becky forced a small smile, trying to be polite. She was used to people not understanding what she meant when it came to technology. "I'll find it, why don't you go sit down in the cabin. Don't freak out if the power goes out for a bit, it's just me working on it." 

 

Circling around the back of the cabin, it took Becky a moment to find the circuit breaker box, it was cleverly hidden by some overgrown tree limbs. “That’s not safe,” Becky muttered to Pikachu who had followed her. Becky pried at some of the branches, breaking the smaller limbs away from the box. She then used her screwdriver, thinking that she would have to pry the panel off. However, the panel opened easily, revealing some chewed through wires. 

 

It was quite the mess, but Becky considered herself the type to be prepared for just about anything. Putting on her goggles and her insulated gloves, she turned off the power and got to work trying to fix the wires. Becky was thankful for Pikachu because he seemed willing to hand her various tools out of her backpack when she needed them. 

 

Pikachu did need a little help, figuring out which tool was which, because he kept trying to hand her a hammer instead of pliers, or a wrench instead of a screwdriver. Becky did appreciate the help though because at least he was trying. With a few minor hiccups, she managed to patch the wires, and she hoped that she had fixed the issue. 

 

“Alright, go around and see if the porch light works,” Becky instructed Pikachu before she started flipping the circuit breaker back on.

 

She heard Pikachu call out to her, and then walked around to find that the porch light was working and no longer flickering. A proud smile crossed Becky’s features, she was glad that she had managed to make one thing work out. 

 

“We did a good job Pikachu,” Becky said, thanking him for his participation. 

 

_“Pikachu.”_ The electric pokemon responded, seemingly surprised with their ability to actually function as a team. 

 

Becky knocked on the door to Madusa’s cabin and stepped back when the women opened the door. “It’s all fixed, some of the wires were chewed through. Probably by a wild pokemon.” Becky explained, pushing her goggles to the top of her head. 

 

Madusa chuckled like she was privy to some sort of inside joke. “Of course the wild pokemon. Come on in, you look like you could use something to eat.” Madusa said, stepping to the side. 

 

Becky and Pikachu exchanged hesitant glances before Becky walked inside of the woman’s cabin. Madusa’s cabin was a lot fancier on the inside than the outside, there were a few plush couches and a tv that was playing a local news station. Becky was surprised to see a picture of Bayley flash up on the screen. 

 

“I know her,” Becky commented excitedly, pointing at the screen. “That’s my best friend Bayley.” She wasn't at all surprised to find that Bayley made the news for helping people out. 

 

“Well, it’s a small world, isn’t it. You and your best friend are both the helpful sort it seems” Madusa mused, before walking to the kitchen. A pokemon that Becky had never seen before walked out of a back room and joined Madusa in making some food. 

 

Becky stared at her stunned for a moment and then cleared her throat. “That’s a cool pokemon, I’ve never seen one like that before.” 

 

The older woman just chuckled. “Blaziken is an old friend of mine. I had him since he was a wee little Torchic. He helped me win the pokemon league.” 

 

“You were a pokemon league champion?” Becky asked, looking between Madusa and the Blaziken. She had never believed that some people could resemble their pokemon, but Madusa and Blaziken looked quite similar. Becky wondered if perhaps she and Pikachu sort of resembled each other.

 

“I was, but then I didn’t like how much of a stick in the mud they all were and I threw my league championship belt in the trash. The popularity was fun for a while, but it doesn’t buy you happiness.” A sad look seemed to flash across the older woman’s face as if she was recalling a great tragedy of sorts. Madusa shook her head and sighed. “Anyways, I have a few pokemon left, but mostly it’s me and Blaziken. They used to call us Alundra Blayze and the Mighty Blaziken.” Madusa struck a pose, her Blaziken quickly copied her. 

 

“That um,...sounds impressive?” Becky offered lamely, not wanting to offend the woman. Pikachu looked just as uncomfortable as Becky felt. 

 

Blaziken handed Becky a plate of little sandwiches. _“Blazzzikeeen.”_

 

Madusa smiled and patted her pokemon’s shoulder. “He says, he wants you to eat up and enjoy.” 

 

Becky took the plate and sat down to eat, offering some to Pikachu. “Is it okay if I let my other pokemon out, I am sure he’s hungry too.”

 

“Sure, sure, go ahead.” Madusa gave a dismissive way, clearly relieving her glory days. “I’ll be right back.” She returned a moment later with a picture. It was of Blaziken and herself, the photo was weathered with age, but it was of Madusa in a large red, orange and white cape that matched Blaziken. 

 

“We sure had a lot of fun.” Madusa held out the picture, smiling with pride as Becky looked it over. 

 

Becky smiled warmly and nodded her approval. “I don’t know if I’ll ever make it to the Pokemon League. I just want to build a strong bond with my pokemon and build inventions that would make it easier for everybody to communicate and live in harmony.” Becky replied, handing the picture back. She let Shinx out of his Pokeball and offered him some of the sandwiches too. 

 

“I bet you could do both. You just have to put your mind to it, you’re a smart girl.” Madusa encouraged before a wild grin crossed her face. “Why don’t you battle me, your pokemon against mine."

 

Becky glanced at Pikachu and Shinx, wondering if she could convince them to battle with her. "We haven't really faced other trainers before. I mean Pikachu and I captured Shinx, but the last time we tried to battle somebody we got beat." Becky rubbed her ribs at the painful memory. 

 

"Get over it," Madusa deadpanned, pinning Becky with a look. "I've lost more battles than I can count, but I pulled myself up by my bootstraps. You aren't going to change the world if you're scared of it." 

 

Even though the woman's words were blunt and a bit harsh, Becky could see the logic behind it. "You're right, okay I'll battle you!" Becky said, glancing to Pikachu, giving him and Shinx a hopeful look. "You'll help me?"

 

Pikachu and Shinx both nodded and followed Becky outside. Madusa motioned for Blaziken to follow her and walked a few paces away from Becky outside. 

 

"I do have a second pokemon, but he's a bit weak. I captured him on a hike a few weeks ago and haven't had time to train him up yet. I am sure Blaziken can handle both your pokemon." Madusa said, not at all worried. The blonde figured she could take on Becky with just one pokemon and win.

 

Becky didn't look as convinced, but she wasn't going to argue. "Alright, Shinx, why don't you start us out." 

 

Shinx eyed the much taller Blaziken but didn't back down. Blaziken stepped forward, seeming to know what Madusa wanted out of him before his trainer ever uttered a word. 

 

"Shinx, use Tackle," Becky said, sliding her goggles back over her eyes. Pikachu sat beside her, watching the battle with a look of mild interest. 

 

Blaziken easily dodged the shorter pokemon's attack, spinning out of the way and then launching into an attack of his own. Using a Blaze Kick, the pokemon scored his large talons across Shinx's back, burning the blue and black pokemon. 

 

"Oh my..." Becky winced and recalled Shinx, not wanting to see her pokemon take any more damage. "I can see why you and your pokemon were champions. You didn't even tell it to move and it attacked and defended itself."

 

Madusa nodded slowly, a bemused smile on her face. "When you work with your pokemon as I did, you build a bond that doesn't even need words. Do you want to try your Pikachu or do you concede the battle?" 

 

Becky looked to Pikachu, hesitant to put him in harm's way, in a battle that already seemed predetermined. "I don't know if it would be a good idea to put Pikachu in, I don't like the idea of him getting hurt for the sake of my ego." Becky was ready to concede the battle, but Pikachu ran out in front of her. 

 

_"Pikachu!"_ Sparks started to crackle from Pikachu's cheeks, and he got right in the middle of the battlefield. 

 

"Wait, you don't have to do that buddy. We don't have anything to prove." Becky called, trying to get Pikachu to stop before he got himself hurt. 

 

_"Pika pi."_ Pikachu gave her a determined look and then faced Blaziken again.

 

"It looks like your little guy wants to fight. Alright Blaziken, finish this." Madusa called, seeming rather impressed by the Pikachu's willingness to fight against what seemed like unbeatable odds. 

 

Blaziken let out a little roar, before running towards Pikachu. _"Blaziken."_ It growled, before trying to hit Pikachu with a Fire Punch. 

 

Becky didn't want to watch, but she could hardly look away. "Pikachu, dodge. Try not to let Blaziken hit you, use ThunderShock." Becky was trying to find a way for Pikachu to attack without letting Blaziken get close enough to catch him. 

 

Pikachu dodged Blaziken's Fire Punch, rolling out of the way and then used ThunderShock. Becky had to hide her face from how bright the electricity was as it flowed from Pikachu and struck Blaziken. 

 

Blaziken dropped to a knee, holding up its arms to block most of the force of the electric move. Blaziken lashed out by spewing a blast of fire in Pikachu's direction. The blast sent Pikachu flying and tumbling a few feet away from Becky. 

 

"Stop!" Becky called, rushing forward and crouching to shield Pikachu who was attempting and failing to get back up. "You win, please stop." Becky cradled Pikachu to her chest. She was proud of the effort, but she didn't want to see him get knocked out as Shinx had been. 

 

"Blaziken enough," Madusa called, waiting as her pokemon obediently stopped attacking. "That was impressive Becky." 

 

Becky gave her a confused look. "No it wasn't, we lost. We didn't even stand a chance." She pointed out, before going back to tending to Pikachu. The electric pokemon's fur was still steaming a bit from the blaze, and Becky quickly waved the smoke away. 

 

"Winning isn't everything, you and your pokemon battled as a team. Pikachu knew he was going to lose but he still fought on your side. He trusts you and so does your Shinx. That is nothing to be ashamed of, keep working on it and you might start winning some more battles." Madusa explained, before helping Becky up. Madusa ushered Becky back into the cabin. "I have a potion for your pokemon, you can let them rest. I have something for you too." 

 

"I thought only winners got a reward?" Becky was still confused by the older woman. Becky could hear Bayley's voice in her mind, telling her to be polite. 

 

Madusa laughed and shrugged. "Consider it a gift." She got the potions for Becky to use on Pikachu and Shinx, before handing her another Pokeball. 

 

Becky took the Pokeball and slowly pressed the button to release the Pokemon inside. It took a few seconds, but soon standing in front of her was a Geodude. 

 

"This is the pokemon I told you I caught while hiking. He deserves to have a grand adventure and not waste his time stuck with just me and Blaziken. I was impressed by the loyalty displayed between you and your pokemon." Madusa explained to Becky, before kneeling down in front of Geodude. "Plus, if you're going to be a world-famous inventor, having an extra pair of hands could prove useful." 

 

"You're giving me Geodude?" Becky wasn't sure how to react, another Pokemon was always a big help. But she didn't want to just take Geodude, not when she didn't feel like she earned him. 

 

Madusa gently patted the rock-pokemon on the head. "You're going to need a pokemon that can handle electrical work, and he's immune to electric attacks. He's loyal and a good helper. Train him well and he'll be just as loyal as your others." 

 

Becky looked between Geodude and Pikachu, who was still in her arms. "What do you say Pikachu?" 

 

_"Chuuu."_ Pikachu mumbled, giving a yawn. 

 

"Do you want to join us Geodude?" 

 

_"Dude! Geo Geodude."_ Geodude responded, giving a nod before floating closer to Becky, hugging her leg. 

 

Becky was still getting used to the random displays of affection from her pokemon but gently hugged Geodude back. "Well, I guess that's settled. Welcome to the team Geodude." 

 

_"Dude."_ Geodude glanced back at Madusa, a sad look in his eyes as he gave her and Blaziken a hug goodbye. 

 

Madusa herself was trying not to get all choked up. "Honestly, when you make it big, bring Geodude back to visit. Or send me a postcard or a photo, let me know how he does. I believe you can change the world, Becky." Madusa said, before clearing her throat. She didn't like to get emotional over things. 

 

Becky gave a curt nod and put Geodude back in his Pokeball. "I'll take good care of him." She said, before giving Pikachu a potion to heal. "Can you point me in the right direction of Pewter City? I need to rest my pokemon and get back on my journey." 

 

"Sure, if you keep going north, in half a mile you'll run back onto the path. I wish you luck Becky Lynch." Madusa said, walking Becky to the door. "Why don't you take my old bike, it'll get you there faster. It even has a little basket for your Pikachu. It's rusty but if you want it, it's yours." Madusa didn't really have a need for her bike anymore anyways. 

 

"Thank you, I promise I'll bring you a better bike back some day," Becky said, carrying her backpack and Pikachu to the bike. She put her backpack on, and cleaning some of the old cobwebs off the bike, stuck Pikachu in the basket. 

 

Pikachu settled into the basket and stared up at Becky. _"Pika?"_

 

Becky placed a hand on the top of his head. "Yeah Pikachu, we're on our way. Thank you for all your help today buddy. I really appreciated you having my back. 

 

If Pikachu was capable of blushing, he probably would have. _"Pikachu."_ He gave Becky's hand a good-natured little shock. 

 

Becky glared but then laughed. "Some things never change." She muttered, before pedaling in the direction of the bike path. This time, she would heed Bayley's advice and try to stick to the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was longer than usual, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I seriously appreciate every comment, kudo, view. You all mean the world to me, so thanks for reading. Also make sure to check out my cowriter's works, and make sure you're keeping up with Sasha and Bayley's pokemon adventures too. Seriously you should all read the works of AttackPlatypus, he is insanely gifted at writing.


	6. A new friend along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky meets a new traveling buddy in Pewter City.

Ever since Becky had left Madusa’s house and found the path to Pewter City, she had been making good progress. It had been an easier trip, once she actually got going on the path and wasn’t lost in the forest. Like Madusa had mentioned the bike was a bit rusty and in need of some upgrades, but Becky wasn’t too worried. As an inventor working on machines and getting the best use out of them was her idea of a fun time. 

 

She pedaled into the city and rode straight for the Pokemon Center, she wanted to rest Pikachu, Shinx, and document in her journal that she had acquired Geodude. Becky hadn’t really contacted her parents much, so she figured she’d either call them or have the Professor pass along a message. She wondered idly if the mechanic shop was doing okay, Becky wanted her parents to have the best success even if she wasn’t there. 

 

Once she got to the pokemon center, she handed over her pokemon, giving an apologetic look to Pikachu who still seemed to loathe being confined in the Pokeball. She gently scratched him behind the ears and gave a small smile. 

 

"It's just so you can rest buddy, I promise to let you back out of the Pokeball as soon as possible," Becky assured him, letting out a sigh of relief when Pikachu finally relented and went into the device. Becky couldn't meet Nurse Molly's eyes, not wanting to be stuck answering any weird questions. 

 

Making her way over the computer, she called Professor Angle, excited when he finally picked up. "Hey, Professor Angle." She greeted, giving a little wave. 

 

The Professor who had been in the middle of documenting some new pokemon smiled and gave a wave back. "Hello there Becky, how is your journey going?" 

 

Becky lit up, a huge smile crossing her face. "It's going well, my Pikachu and I are finally bonding. I also caught a Shinx and was gifted a Geodude by some lady in the woods." 

 

Kurt slowly raised a brow. "You met a lady in the woods who gave you a pokemon?"

 

Becky nodded rapidly. "Yes, she gave me a Geodude because I helped her fix some things in her house. A few wild pokemon had chewed through some wires in the electrical box." 

 

Kurt stared back at her for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. Sometimes Becky's people skills needed work, but Kurt was used to that by now. "Okay, well as long as you're being safe. I am quite glad you've captured another pokemon. I've heard from some of the other Pallet Town trainers and they are doing great as well." 

 

"Have you heard from Bayley, after she saved me, we continued on our separate journeys." Becky was really missing her best friend, but she hoped the girl was okay. She knew if anybody was going to make it and become one of the best pokemon trainers, it would be Bayley. 

 

"The last I talked to her father, he mentioned that Bayley was doing quite well. Have you talked to your parents Becky?" Kurt asked, knowing for a fact that her parents were missing her a whole lot. 

 

Becky ducked her head sheepishly. "No, not yet. I was just about to call them, I really did just get into town. I was thinking about challenging the Gym here, but I know I have a type disadvantage, so it might not be in my best interest." 

 

The Pokemon Professor nodded his head. "Yes, you might want to wait until you have more pokemon before you take on that specific gym. You can always continue on your path to Cerulean City, your electric type pokemon would excel there." 

 

"I think that's what I might do. I would like to rest in town for a bit though and check out the different shops. It'll be nice to rest for a few days. I'll talk to you later." Becky gave the professor a smile, before ending the call, not even giving him a chance to say goodbye. 

 

Knowing that it would be a while before her pokemon would be ready to get picked up, Becky headed outside deciding to focus on fixing her bike. She pushed the rusted bike towards the bike shop in town, asking to borrow some tools. She then began to wash the bike, trying to get the rust off of the frame. 

 

"That's a cool bike you got there Lass." 

 

Becky froze at the voice, it had been a long time since she heard somebody outside of her own family speak with the same accent. She slowly turned her head, finding herself staring straight up into the blue eyes of a boy with spiked black hair and a leather jacket that Becky assumed had to be sweltering in the heat.

 

"I got my bike from a lady in the woods," Becky responded, before extending a hand to the boy. "You aren't from the region either are ya?"

 

The boy shook his head and laughed. "No ma'am, and from your accent neither are you. The name is Fergal, but my friend's call me Finn. Finn Balor at your service...?" He took her hand to shake, realizing that he didn't know her name yet.

 

Becky laughed and shook his hand. "Becky Lynch." 

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Becky. You said you got your bike in the woods?" Finn asked giving her a quizzical look. 

 

"Yeah, I helped some lady out with some electrical work on her cabin in the woods, and in return, I got a free bike and a Geodude," Becky said beaming proudly, before going back to fixing up her bike. She wasn't trying to be rude of course, she just wanted to keep focused on the task at hand. 

 

Finn considered her for a long moment before deciding that he liked her personality. "What other pokemon do you have Becky? I just took my own pokemon to the Center after beating the gym. I got a Carvanha, and a Staryu." Finn said beaming proudly. He lifted up his jacket, showing off the badge he had gotten from Braun's gym. 

 

Becky looked impressed but kept her eyes mainly on her bike as she worked on it. “I don’t think I am going to take on the gym yet. I’d be at a really bad type-disadvantage, I have a Pikachu, Shinx, and Geodude.” Becky said, before glancing over at him. “It’s really cool you earned a badge though”

 

Finn smiled proudly. “Thanks, Becky, I had to wait for Braun to be ready, he had already been beaten by another trainer. Apparently, she had purple hair. Also, you have a Pikachu that’s awesome.” 

 

This caught Becky’s full attention, an amused smile crossing her features. “I have a feeling I probably know that girl. She came from the same town I did, Pallet Town.” Becky was glad that at the very least, Sasha was making a lot of progress, but she wondered where Bayley was. 

 

“Well she sounded like a tough trainer, I hope to face her someday,” Finn said, before smiling at her. He wasn't quite sure what to make of Becky and her demeanor, however, he did find himself intrigued. 

 

"Sasha would no doubt love the competition." Becky stood up, testing out her bike for a moment before she glanced to Finn. "Hey, it was nice meeting you..."

 

Finn tilted his head to the side. "Don't you still have to go pick up your pokemon from the Pokemon Center? I could walk with you." He offered, giving her a knowing smile. It wasn't often that he ran into somebody who sounded like he did. 

 

"I do actually have to go back, and if you want to walk with me than that would be fine. I could use some company, are you not traveling with anybody?" Becky asked, curious as to what Finn did in his spare time. 

 

"Friends are something that I have plenty of, but there is always room for more. I have a group, we call ourselves the Bullet Club, but we only occasionally meet up. Our next big meet-up is in Cerulean City a couple of days from now. We have members from all different regions." Finn explained, a wide smile on his face as he thought about his friends. "As of right now, I am traveling alone."

 

Becky was impressed once again, but this time by the way he talked about his friends. Becky didn't have a lot of friends which wasn't for lack of trying, she mainly had Bayley and that was it. "I'm on my way to Cerulean City too soon, maybe we could travel together," Becky suggested. 

 

Traveling with Finn would be the perfect way to learn more about pokemon and it would be useful to have somebody watching her back in case she ran into Team Rocket again. A shiver ran down her back as she thought about the two goons, her ribs gave a phantom ache of protest. 

 

"Sure Becky, I'd enjoy traveling with you. You said you're good at fixing things? That would be useful to me, I have a tendency to break things." Finn said laughing softly. 

 

The two teenagers walked back towards the Pokemon Center, both wanting to collect their pokemon. Becky was feeling a lot more optimistic, even if she wasn't going to be challenging Braun for a badge yet, finding a companion to travel with made her feel accomplished. She knew that finding a traveling partner would also ease her parents worry about her. 

 

Grabbing her pokemon from Nurse Molly, she waited outside before she let Pikachu, Shinx, and Geodude out of the pokeballs. "Hey you three, I missed you. Do you all feel rested, look I fixed the bike up some." Becky said, showing off her modifications to the bike. 

 

Geodude stared at her, before smiling. _"Dude!"_

 

"Dude." Becky agreed, before kneeling down to pet Shinx and put the pokemon in the basket. "Pikachu do you want to ride in the basket?" 

 

Before Pikachu could respond, Finn walked out. "Whoa! You weren't lying, you do have a Pikachu." Finn said, kneeling down to greet Pikachu who had startled at Finn's sudden approach. "Sorry, there Pikachu didn't mean to scare you."

 

Pikachu exchanged wary glances with Becky. _"Pika?"_

 

"Finn is going to be traveling with us," Becky explained, giving Pikachu a light nudge. "He's friendly, buddy."

 

Pikachu seemed more hesitant to trust the stranger, but since he was finally starting to trust Becky, he figured he'd give her the benefit of the doubt. Pikachu turned and shook one of Finn's fingers with his paw, before scampering up to sit on Becky's shoulder. _"Pikachu!"_

 

"I suppose I should introduce you to my pokemon, but it might be better when we're near water," Finn said, knowing Carvanha and Staryu would do better in their own neutral environment. 

 

"Okay." Becky wasn't going to push Finn to let his pokemon out if he wasn't comfortable. She had been working on respecting boundaries as Bayley had taught her. She recalled Geodude, knowing she couldn't pedal the bike with the heavy rock-pokemon in the basket. Mounting her bike, she glanced over to Finn. "Think you can keep up?" 

 

Finn smirked at her and clicked the side of his shoes together, before winking. "I got my running shoes on, I'll more than keep up. Ladies first."

 

Becky giggled and rolled her eyes, before pedaling out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying the story. Thanks for every view, kudo, and comment. Y'all rock as much as Geodude.


	7. A shocking surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky is on her way to Cerulean City with Finn Balor, but she must get past Mt. Moon. However she might have an electrical problem to solve first.

**‘Boys are weird, or perhaps it is just Finn Balor that is weird. He’s been traveling with me and my pokemon for a few days now, and he just seems to be stranger than I am. He knows how to fix bike tires and things like that, but he doesn’t know much about electronics. Pikachu seems to like Finn a lot, Pikachu has taken to riding on Finn’s shoulders during the day.**

**I don’t see what is so special about Finn, but he is kind of cute I suppose, in an aggravating sort of way. Other trainers like to stop him and battle him, he’s quite proficient at battling. I’ve observed him the past couple of days on our journey to Mt Moon, and he eats a lot. I didn’t know a boy of his stature could eat so much and still somehow be hungry. We’re going to have to either find a place along the way near Mt. Moon to get more food supplies or hurry on the journey to Cerulean City.**

**Also, he has this weird tendency to work out as soon as he wakes up. Geodude trains with him, even Shinx and Pikachu have started working out with him. I think they seem to like him better which concerns me. I want my pokemon to love me, but I am not as personable as he is I guess. People confuse me and I think Finn Balor confuses me the most.**

**It is nice to have somebody to talk too though. Finn may not know a lot about electronics, but he knows a lot of different things. He’s smart like Bayley in that sense, he knows what plants are safe to eat, and what rivers are okay to drink from. He also knows how to make better campfires than I do. He talks about Ireland a lot, it makes me miss home. I’ve lived in this region for so long, I almost forgot what my real home is like. The Kanto Region is lovely, but it has nothing on Ireland. Talking to Finn makes me miss my parents sometimes, but I am also less homesick with him near. I still miss Bayley, I bet they’d be fast friends if they met.**

**Anyways until I write again. Your Geodude is doing fine by the way Madusa.**

**\- Becky Lynch.’**

 

“Writing in your book again lass?” Finn asked startling Becky who was writing a letter to Madusa. Normally Becky would be writing in her journal, but she had started writing more letters to Madusa to let the older woman know about her progress. 

 

Becky shrugged her shoulders, unsure of how to answer. She didn’t want Finn to walk over and see what she had been writing about him. “Writing a letter to a friend,” Becky explained after a long pause. 

 

Finn arched a brow and then chuckled. “I didn’t know you had any friends outside of me.” He joked, winking at her to show that he was only playing around. 

 

Becky turned about as red as her hair and awkwardly cleared her throat. “Right.” She mumbled, averting her gaze. She put her journal back into her backpack before standing up, she made sure she dusted the dirt from her pants as well. “So I was thinking I might go set up a few of my pokemon feeders in the area before we go.”

 

“That’s fine, do you want some help?” Finn asked, always eager to lend a hand and learn. 

 

Becky rapidly shook her head. “No thank you, I got it.” She said, before scurrying from the clearing that they had camped in. She made a beeline for some of the trees and got to work, putting up some of her pokemon feeders. 

 

Working with her hands always helped Becky to clear her mind. She didn’t know how to relate to Finn yet, not only did he confound her, but she had never really talked to many boys before. He seemed so confident and sure of himself, and it left Becky feeling puzzled and unsure.

 

She hadn’t noticed that Pikachu had followed her and was watching her work, that was until her pokemon gave her a little shock when she accidentally elbowed him. 

 

“Ouch!...” She rubbed her elbow and gave Pikachu and apologetic look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 

Pikachu seemed to shrug it off, but was staring at her with a look of concern. _“Pikachu?”_

 

Becky shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to the Pokemon feeder she was installing. “I am surprised you aren’t hanging out with Finn.

 

_“Pika, pika.”_ Pikachu scampered up Becky’s back, to sit on her shoulder. He could tell that she was feeling a bit jealous but he didn’t know why. 

 

“I am fine, it’s stupid,” Becky mumbled, before pointing to the invention. “Do you mind, maybe giving it a jump start? I’ve worked on the calibrations. I think it’ll help feed the wild pokemon without malfunctioning this time.” 

 

Pikachu obliged her, by giving her machine a little electricity. Becky had been working hard to ask Pikachu to help her instead of forcing her pokemon to help. Bayley had been right when she instructed Becky to give Pikachu choices, Pikachu and Becky were now getting along a lot better.

 

Becky was satisfied to see her machine working and for once not exploding or sending the food pellets everywhere. She gave a little fist bump to Pikachu, before heading back to the camp where Finn was packing everything up.

 

She knew it wasn’t his fault that she was socially awkward nor was it his fault that all the pokemon seemed drawn to his friendly demeanor. “Do you need any help packing up?” Becky asked, wanting to extend an olive branch. She wasn’t sure if Finn had picked up on any hostility but just in case she wanted to make amends. 

 

Finn gave a friendly sort of smile and nodded. “Would you mind filling up the canteens with water. We’re going to need a lot of water if we want to make it through the mountains.” Finn said, holding out the canteens.

 

“Yeah, of course, I can do that.” Becky took the canteens and went to fill them up. She was glad that Finn didn’t appear angry, she had been worried. The few days that they had been traveling together, he had been nothing but kind and polite. 

 

A little while later, the duo was on the road, both of them pedaling their bikes towards Mt. Moon. Becky was enjoying the peaceful morning, she could see some wild pokemon but had no interest in trying to catch them. 

 

As they neared the mountains, Becky noticed that few and fewer of the little shops along the path had lights. “Do you think there is a power outage or something?” Becky asked after a long moment. What really drew her attention was the fact that the gondola line didn’t seem to be working. None of the gondola baskets seemed to be moving along the tracks that went up the mountains. 

 

“Could be, do you want to stop and check it out?” Finn asked in return, already slowing down his bike because he was pretty sure about Becky’s answer. The few days he had known her, he knew that if there was any sort of mystery or project to do, she’d want to do it. 

 

Becky didn’t even hesitate in the slightest. “Yeah, actually I do.” She said, giving him a grateful smile for his willingness to stop. She knew it probably seemed like a whim or something, but Becky loved finding solutions to problems. She felt like it was one of the few things she was good at. 

 

Getting off of her bike, Becky made her way into a three-story building. She knew for a fact that this was the place that sold the tickets for the gondolas that made the trip to the top of Mt. Moon. Some people chose to use the gondolas so that they wouldn’t have to hike through the mountain. 

 

“I am sorry, our Mt. Moon Gondolas are out of order right now.” Said a tiny woman from behind the front desk. 

 

Becky made her way over, reading the girl’s name tag. “Um well Kelly, I happen to be good at fixing things. What is wrong with the Gondolas?” Becky asked. 

 

Kelly the front desk clerk, gave her a curious once over. “You’re just a kid, I am not sure you could actually fix the gondola. It’s a bit of a grown-up problem.”

 

Becky’s eyes narrowed just slightly. “You don’t have to worry about my capabilities. I helped my parents run their garage in Pallet Town. They’re well-known inventors.” Becky explained, before forcing a smile. She didn’t want to be rude, but she was certain that she could get to the root of the issue if given a chance. 

 

Kelly chewed her bottom lip, before sighing. “Alright, I’ll take you to the man in charge of fixing them. If you really do know what you’re doing, I am sure he’ll appreciate the help.” Kelly said, finally relenting. 

 

Finn nudged Becky, giving her a thumbs up. She never failed to impress him by somehow always charming people with her awkward bluntness. “Way to go Lass.” 

 

Becky returned the gesture, beaming a little bit at his praise. It felt nice to be appreciated and it also felt good to be able to show off a little bit. She wanted to impress Finn with her skills and show him what she was capable of doing. 

 

Kelly led the two of them to an elevator, explaining that she would need a minute to talk to her boss before she let them in. “You can wait in the lobby for him. I am sure he’ll be more than willing to utilize your help.” 

 

“Does he have people working on it already?” Becky asked Kelly, curious to know more about her boss. 

 

“Mr. Copeland or Edge to his friends, does have people working on it. The mechanical aspects of the Gondolas are stored off-site. So I am sure he has a team working on it, though having an extra pair of eyes to access the situation wouldn’t hurt.” Kelley mused, growing quiet for a moment as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts. 

 

Once the elevator reached the top floor, Kelly left Finn and Becky in the lobby, before going into the boss’ office. Finn and Becky both sat down, staring out of one of the windows at the mountains in the distance. 

 

“It’s beautiful out there.” Becky mused quietly, it was strange to be so high up and seeing the sites. She wondered if Bayley had made it through the mountain range yet. 

 

“Do you really think you can fix the gondolas, Becky?” Finn asked, breaking the silence with his question. He was staring at her so intently it made Becky squirm a little bit. 

 

Becky nodded her head. “Yeah, I think I could. I am really good at fixing machines, I feel like ones and zeros, are my first language. I just am really good at figuring out and understanding stuff.” She shrugged. 

 

Finn chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “Well then, it’ll be fun to see your work. I’m glad you’re on my side Lass.” 

 

Becky did her best not to blush at his praise. She was all smiles when Kelley turned with a long haired blonde guy. “You must be Mr. Copeland. I’m Becky, Becky Lynch.”

 

Mr. Copeland raised a brow and shook Becky’s hand. “Kelly mentioned you were a young one, but if you can fix the gondolas, I would be extremely grateful. You can call me Edge, by the way, all my friends do.” Edge explained. 

 

“I am going to do my absolute best to fix the machine Edge. I promise.” Becky said, before stepping back. “So when did the gondolas start having problems?” 

 

Edge had to think about it for a moment. “About a week ago, there seemed to be some glitches in the gondola's system at the power plant. Like the power would go out for a few seconds, causing them to stall but then it would pick up again.” 

 

Becky frowned, trying to think of why that would occur. “Alright, if you could show me to the power plant's mainframe, I can look at it. I might also need to look at the computer systems that are in charge of running the track.” 

 

“Sure thing, my wife Beth is over there. She’s pretty good with techy stuff, so I normally let her handle it.” Edge said, escorting both Becky and Finn to the building that housed the Gondola software. 

 

Edge’s wife Beth was actually very kind which put Becky at ease, Becky knew she could be awkward but Beth seemed to understand her weird quirks and take them in stride. 

 

"So your husband was saying the issue started about a week ago?" Becky wanted to make sure she got her facts straight. 

 

"That's correct, we thought a pokemon might be the cause, but we aren't sure. Nobody is willing to get close enough to the generators to figure it out." Beth explained, cutting right to the chase. She didn't want to put the teenager in harm's way, but if Becky could fix the issue then the Copeland's were going to be extremely thankful. 

 

The wheels were turning in Becky's mind as she thought about a strategy. Sometimes she could be headstrong by in this instance since she was dealing with unknown variables, she wanted to be sure and ready. "I can handle this," Becky said, trying to feel as confident as she sounded. 

 

She allowed Beth to point her in the right direction, before marching towards the familiar sound of humming electricity and machines. Finn followed a few paces behind, not wanting Becky to go by herself. 

 

"You don't have to come with me, Finn," Becky said, not wanting to put him in unnecessary danger. 

 

Finn merely snorted. "Where you go, I go. We're a team now Lynch." He said, before flashing her one of his famous smirks. "Besides, as great as Pikachu is, you might need my help in handing you tools." 

 

Becky did not normally get crushes on people, but the girl was starting to wonder if her palpitating heart was an indication of the beginning of one. She turned her attention away from Finn. "Alright then, just be careful and watch your step." 

 

Becky carefully let Pikachu down from his perch on her shoulders and then let Shinx out. "Alright, you two fan out and look for the cause of the electricity issue," Becky instructed, adding a please after Pikachu gave her a dirty look. 

 

"What can I do to help?" Finn asked softly, wanting to assist in whatever way he possibly could. 

 

"Just look for anything sparking I guess." Becky wasn't sure how to explain it to Finn. They set off in separate directions, Becky looking for the control panel for the gondolas. She thought she had almost found it when she heard a yelp of pain. It didn't sound like Shinx or Pikachu, which led her to think that maybe the yelp was Finn. 

 

"Becky help!" Finn yelled though he sounded further away than he should have. 

 

Becky ran in the direction of Finn's voice. "Pikachu, Shinx, help me find Finn!"

 

_"Pikachu!"_ Her pokemon called in return. 

 

Becky skidded around a corner, finding herself staring at a big electric bird pokemon that had Finn cowering in a corner. Becky had never witnessed a pokemon like the yellow one in front of her. She could see lightning crackling around it, getting ever closer to Finn. 

 

Pikachu and Shinx had caught up to Becky by this time, both of them seemed surprised to see the bird. Becky slowly withdrew her Pokedex, holding it out towards the unknown pokemon.

 

“Zapdos - A legendary bird Pokémon that is said to appear from clouds while dropping enormous lightning bolts.” Becky’s Pokedex said aloud.

 

Zapdos turned its attention to Becky, focusing on her while Finn tried to scoot further back and away from the legendary pokemon. 

 

Becky took a deep breath. “Hey there, I think you might be causing some issues with the power in here,” Becky said, trying to keep her voice even. She didn’t want to freak the bird out and cause it to attack her or Finn. 

 

The legendary bird simply tilted its head, letting out a cooing sound. It was eyeing Becky suspiciously, clearly not sure what to make of the inventor. 

 

"I don't want to hurt you, perhaps we can get you out of here? You're making quite the mess here at this little power plant." Becky said, holding her hands out to show she meant no harm. 

 

Finn was terrified by the electric bird, and he wasn't the type of boy to be terrified by much. "Becky..." He said her name slowly, trying to figure out how to escape. His scooting back triggered Zapdos to snap at him with its beak. 

 

"Pikachu, distract Zapdos, while I help Finn," Becky said, rushing to Finn's aid, while Pikachu tried to draw Zapdos' attention. She waited until the bird pokemon was staring at Pikachu before she grabbed Finn and dragged him to his feet. "Come on we need to lure the pokemon out of here. There has to be an exit to the roof." 

 

Finn followed her, but he didn't look too thrilled with her plan. "Going to the rooftop with a bird that can scoop us up and drop us off the side, that doesn't sound dangerous at all," Finn mumbled, keeping up with Becky as she made a run for it. 

 

Becky rolled her eyes, running towards the staircase. "Less complaining. More running Finn! Pikachu and Shinx, come on." She called, not waiting to see if her pokemon were coming. She could hear the sound of angry screeching, which she assumed meant that the Zapdos was following closely behind. 

 

Becky and Finn burst out onto the roof, not even ten seconds later Zapdos crashed through the entryway behind them. It seemed relieved to be in fresh air and open space, but that didn't stop it from flying straight at Finn. Becky tackled him to the ground, helping him to narrowly avoid being raked by Zapdos' talons. 

 

If Zapdos was going to make a second lap and come back, Pikachu made sure it didn't. Pikachu had assumed a sort of protective position in front of Becky, electricity crackling in its cheeks. Shinx stook right next to Pikachu, ready to fight to defend Becky. 

 

"That was totally crazy!" Finn muttered, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into by traveling with Becky. 

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Becky slowly got to her feet. "It's actually not the craziest thing to happen to me on my journey so far." She admitted, thinking back to when Bayley had to save her. She pulled Finn to his feet once more and helped dust him off. 

 

Finn gave her a grateful look. "So the reason the gondolas were not working was because of Zapdos?"

 

"I'll have to check the system but I think so. Zapdos was trapped in there, so it was drawing all of the electricity." Becky speculated, walking back down to the mainframe, to check it out. Everything seemed to be in working order now that Zapdos wasn't there to siphon energy from the control panel. 

 

Edge's wife, Beth had heard the commotion and had come to check on them. "Hey look, you got it to work," Beth said, pointing to the Gondolas that were now making their trip up the mountain. "We owe you one Becky."

 

Becky shook her head and just smiled. "No you don't, but if we could buy tickets to ride the Gondola. I really want to make it to Cerulean City, I have a letter to mail." Becky explained. 

 

Beth nodded at Becky's request. "Sure thing, you and your friend can have a free pass on the Gondola. We'll get you to Cerulean City in no time." 

 

Becky took Beth's hand, giving it a firm shake before nudging Finn. "You hear that we won't have to hike the mountains."

 

"Thank God, I think I'm too tired to hike it now." Finn joked, thankful that he wouldn't have to make the trek through Mt. Moon pushing his bicycle.

 

"I think I might fight the gym in Cerulean City. I know the others from my town have probably already gotten their hands on a couple of badges. I don't want to fall too far behind." Becky said, trying to calm her fast beating heart. She hoped to see Zapdos again, she wasn't sure if she could capture it, but she knew a powerful legendary pokemon like that could power a whole bunch of cool inventions. Also ever the scientist she wanted to run some tests on it, to see how it managed to generate powerful electricity. 

 

"Let's go then," Finn said, heading to the gondolas. He was ready to leave the power plant and Mt. Moon in his dust. Something about the place just seemed to unnerve him.


	8. Cerulean City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky makes it to Cerulean city and gets some unsettling news.

Becky had been dozing on and off in the gondolas. The trip down the other side of Mt. Moon had taken longer than expected, but Becky was thankful for the sleep. She kept dreaming of the bird she had seen, hoping one day she could fly on Zapdos. Becky had never really dreamed for many things, she wasn’t longing to be a world-famous pokemon champion. Her biggest aspiration in life was to be able to make inventions that brought humans and pokemon closer together. She wanted to bridge the gap so that they could work together in greater harmony, 

 

As the gondolas finally hit the loading platform, Becky was jolted out of her sleep. She rubbed at her eyes, yawning softly. Finn was already getting out of the basket and offering her a hand. Becky took it and allowed Finn to help her out. 

 

“Thanks.” Becky murmured, grabbing her backpack and Pikachu. Pikachu had been napping too and was content to go right back to sleep in Becky’s hood and resting on her shoulders. 

 

“Your Pikachu really loves you,” Finn commented as he lifted their bikes out of the basket. They made their way towards Route 4, pushing their bikes along the way. 

 

Becky had been thinking about what Finn said, her and Pikachu’s friendship had evolved since they had met. As trainer and pokemon, they had seemingly come to a sort of mutual understanding. Pikachu would at least be open to helping her with her inventions and Becky wouldn’t force the pokemon to help her. 

 

“It wasn’t always like that you know. Pikachu and I owe our understanding and friendship to my friend Bayley. I got beat up my first real week of being a trainer and Pikachu got Bayley to come to help me. I owe them both my life.” Becky admitted, the memory of Bayley saving her bringing a feeling of warmth to her heart. She really did love her best friend. “I am thinking I am going to call her when I get to the city. I miss her and I would like to see how she’s doing.” 

 

Finn cracked a small smile. “Your friend seems like a great person. She reminds me of one of my friends AJ. He has a strong moral compass.” Finn said, explaining to Becky about his friends that he had made in the different regions. 

 

“I wish I had that many friends.” Becky mused as they made it further into their travel. “I really only have Bayley. I mean we grew up in a town with some other girls, but Sasha and Charlotte are not what I’d call friendly. I might as well be speaking a different language than they are.” 

 

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Finn gave a gentle squeeze. “It is their loss Lass, I think you’re pretty alright,” Finn said this with a wink. 

 

A deep blush settled on Becky’s cheeks and she shyly averted her gaze. “I think we can ride our bikes now, there are fewer rocks,” Becky said, desperate to change the conversation. Finn had the ability to make Becky feel even more unsure and awkward. 

 

“Hmm, that would help us get through faster. Good thinking Bex!” Finn said hopping on his bike. He waited for Becky to mount her own before he took off riding. 

 

Now that they weren’t traveling by foot, they were making a lot more progress. Becky was happy that they made it to the edge of Cerulean City by dusk. Finn had wanted to stop along the way and battle, but Becky had insisted on pushing through. She was tired and she wanted to talk to Professor Angle about the Zapdos she had seen. Finn had finally relented, willing to follow Becky to where she wanted to go. Becky had persuaded him, by promising that she would buy him a good meal in Cerulean City. 

 

The first thing that Finn and Becky did when they finally reached the city was head to the pokemon center to rest their pokemon. Becky was learning how crucial it was to allow Pikachu time to recharge. She was a bit worried about him since he had squared off against Zapdos. She wanted to make sure her pokemon wasn’t suffering any repercussions. 

 

Finn excused himself, as soon as they had entered the town, he had supposedly seen an old friend of his. Becky had decided to let him do that on his own, she didn’t want to intrude on his private time. Besides, if Becky had her way she’d be having her own personal time when she talked to Professor Angle. 

 

She called the Pokemon Professor, hoping that he’d be excited by her news of seeing a Zapdos, but when he answered her call, the man looked troubled. 

 

“Hey, Becky.” The Professor greeted, though his voice sounded odd to her. 

 

“Hey Professor Angle, I was calling because I wanted to tell you something cool, but you see off…” Becky let her sentence trailed off, a feeling of alarming coursing through her from the worried look on his face. “Are my parents okay?”

 

“Your parents are fine, but something did happen. Bayley was injured at Mt. Moon, she is okay but I just wanted you to know since you both are friends. Maybe you could visit her. She may be headed to Cerulean City since that is the closest. I know Sasha is also in Cerulean city, would you mind letting her know?”

 

Becky thought about the fact that she and Sasha didn’t get along, but she knew that perhaps in respect to Bayley, she could bury the hatchet. She decided she would keep an eye out for her and tell the girl if their paths crossed. 

 

“You said Bayley is okay though? Is she gonna die? Is she like permanently maimed” Becky asked, concern filling her voice. Bayley, in a lot of ways, was her hero, Becky’s true north and selfishly Becky needed her to be okay. “I can’t lose her, she’s my best friend. My only friend. She’s the only person who understands me.”

 

“She’s pretty banged up, but nothing that she can’t survive. She’s a tough girl, I’ll text Mr. Guerrero and let him know to expect you since he’ll be by Bayley’s side no doubt..” Kurt explained to Becky, giving her a small smile. He was still getting used to Becky’s wild antics. 

 

Becky swallowed hard, trying to calm herself down. Her heart had started pounding hard the second she had heard about Bayley being hurt. Bayley had been there for her when she was hurt, and now Becky wanted to do the same. 

 

“I’ll find Sasha if she is in town. Bayley is going to need all of our support.” Becky decided then abruptly hung up on the professor. Becky gathered her pokemon from Nurse Molly, giving the nurse a curt smile. She quickly walked towards the exit intent on finding Finn and having him help her locate Sasha.

 

It seemed the fates were smiling down on Becky though because as she exited the Pokemon Center, it wasn’t Finn that she ran into but rather Sasha. 

 

“Well today must be my lucky day, I was looking for you,” Becky said, a grim look on her face. 

 

Sasha Banks arched a brow and sneered at Becky. “What for?” 

 

Becky rolled her eyes. “Cut the attitude ya dope, it’s about Bayley, she’s been hurt…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter than usual, but I just needed to get Sasha/Becky into the same place as Bayley for the next cross-over chapter.


	9. Becky/Sasha/Bayley Cross-over event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update of sorts

So chapter nine the cross-over chapter can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928404/chapters/44974066 . I know you all have been waiting to see what trouble Becky/Sasha/Bayley can get into together, so here you go. I'll get back to Becky's solo adventure next chapter.


	10. On to Saffron City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Finn make it to Saffron City, only to be accosted by a strange girl.

**‘Dear Madusa,**

**I am sorry I haven’t written to you in over a week. I had some stuff come up, my best friend Bayley was in the hospital. I was really worried about her, she got hurt near Mt. Moon. Then the gym in Cerulean City got attacked by some punks called Team Rocket. Have you heard of them?**

**Bayley’s pokemon was really strong and she’s also making a lot of friends. I have Finn, but I wish I was better at making friends. Bayley's seem to be really likable, but Bayley has always been likable. She even patched things up with Sasha, but I guess it shouldn’t surprise me. Bayley is the most forgiving and kind person ever, she deserves those good things.**

**Finn says he has some friends he wants to introduce me to at the next town. We have to get past Route Five to get there though. After seeing how strong Bayley and Sasha’s pokemon are, I am going to have to train extra hard.**

**But I finally got my first gym badge. Finn insisted that I take Shinx and Pikachu to the gym and try to win. I actually won. Trust me I think I was more shocked then Finn was. But now I have the Cascade Badge. Pikachu and Shinx got a lot of experience. I think Shinx may evolve soon, I am not sure about Pikachu. I don’t know if I want to evolve him or leave him as a cute Pikachu. Geodude didn’t get much of the action, so while we’re along Route 5, I am going to train him. I’ve included a picture of him for you, I know he misses you.**

**I may try and catch some girl pokemon, I feel like I’m being surrounded by men. Anyways I miss you Madusa. I hope to see you and Blaziken again. Finn is telling me it’s time to load up and we need to get going.**

**\- Becky’**

 

Becky finished writing in her journal, knowing when she reached the next Pokemon Center, she would mail the letter to Madusa. She also had a letter for Bayley tucked away too, she had decided to start leaving letters for Bayley at Pokemon Centers just to check in on her friend. They were still about an hour or two away from the nearest town, which according to Becky’s map was Saffron City.

 

She felt like she needed to forge her own path now, Bayley seemed to be having no trouble making new friends and Becky wanted to make friends too. Except it seemed she was more socially inept than usual, Finn was trying to be encouraging, but Becky was getting a bit sad. She didn’t want to dwell on it though, so she threw herself into training with Geodude. 

 

Pikachu was riding on her shoulder as usual, in his favorite spot resting on the top of her backpack, using the hood of her jacket as a pillow. Becky had left Shinx in his Pokeball to rest up and was using Geodude to fight the random wild pokemon they encountered. 

 

Finn was following closely behind, telling Becky about some of his friends that he had in the club and that he wanted to introduce Becky too. “I think you’d like Cody, he’s pretty cool.” Finn mused, smiling broadly at her. 

 

Becky gave him a small smile, her arms straining as she attempted to carry Geodude up a hill. Normally she would have made Geodude float after her, but sometimes he moved slower than Becky would have liked, so she resorted to carrying him. 

 

At the top of the hill was a nice shady tree, the spot was beautiful and Becky took a moment to just admire it. “You can see quite a distance from up here,” Becky commented. 

 

Finn looked around and smiled. “Yeah, you really can. It would be a good spot for one of your Poke-feeders.” Finn said, trying to encourage Becky like always. He knew that she had good ideas and just needed the extra boost. 

 

Becky hesitated before smiling. “You know what, that’s a good idea. Thanks, Finn.” She set her backpack down, gently pushing Pikachu off of it. “Sorry, buddy.” She mumbled digging through her pack. She emerged a few moments later with one of her machines. 

 

“The wild Pokemon are going to love it,” Finn said giving her a thumbs up, before sitting down under the shade of the tree. He opened his own pack to feed his Pokemon and Becky’s. Becky had a tendency to forget to eat sometimes when she was caught up in her own world. 

 

“Almost done!” Becky said making a few last minute adjustments. “Pikachu you mind giving it a little juice?” Becky asked. 

 

Pikachu lept back up on her shoulder and gently shocked the machine she had affixed to the tree. Becky smiled brightly, giving her pokemon a kiss on the head. 

 

“Here why don’t you eat something, maybe drink some water and we’ll continue on our way.” Finn laid down on his back, his eyes closing as he let the sunshine warm him. 

 

Becky studied him carefully, a blush spreading across her cheeks when Finn caught her staring. Becky cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away, not daring to look at him again for a few minutes. She ate some of the berries he had packed and drank some water out of the canteen, taking a moment to just drink everything in.

 

Eventually, Becky grew restless of sitting there. She had never been good at sitting still, she constantly needed to be doing something or fiddling with a project. 

 

“You’re fidgeting again,” Finn said glancing at her, to see Becky’s knee bouncing. 

 

She gave him an apologetic smile and shrugged sheepishly. “I am sorry, I’m not the type of person to sit still for long periods of time.” 

 

“I think I am figuring that out,” Finn said giving her a wink. He stood up and offered to help her up. “Come on then, let’s get a move on.” 

 

Becky took the hand and then helped load up their gear. She put her backpack back on and scooped up Pikachu, putting him back on her shoulder. “You ready to go, Dude?” She asked her Geodude. 

 

Geodude floated towards her. _“Dude.”_

 

“Alright then Geodude, let’s go.” Becky picked up the heavy rock pokemon and began carrying him back down on the hill. 

 

Finn followed after them, once again telling Becky about his many adventures with the Bullet Club. Becky loved listening to how excited and animated Finn would get when he was talking about his friends. It wasn’t long before they were making their way into Saffron City. 

 

“This place is huge,” Becky said, looking around at all the different building. 

 

“They even have a shopping district here. I kind of want to check it out.” Finn mused, wanting to see what kind of shops were in the town. 

 

Becky nodded her head. “I’ll catch up with you,” Becky promised, she wanted to go rest her pokemon first and get them a room if one was available. It was getting near the hottest part of the day and Becky wanted to find some shade and wash up. 

 

Becky handed over her pokemon at the Pokemon Center, Nurse Molly had given her a strange look seeing Becky carrying both Pikachu and Geodude. 

 

“They don’t like their pokeballs?” Nurse Molly questioned. 

 

“Pikachu hates it, Geodude was out because we were training. I’m trying to help him evolve.” Becky said beaming proudly at her Geodude. 

 

Nurse Molly just stared at her and then slowly nodded. “Right, well I’ll let you know when they are healed. Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

 

Becky thought for a moment and then nodded. “I’d like to drop these two letters off. One is to be mailed, the other one held for a friend. I know she’ll be passing through here eventually and if you see her I’d like you to give her this letter.” 

 

If the Nurse thought it was a weird request she didn’t say so. She simply took the letter and put them behind the desk. “Anything else? Maybe a shower perhaps.” 

 

“Yeah, a shower would probably be good and a little room if you have it,” Becky said, pulling out her money to pay. Becky couldn’t remember the last time she had actually taken a shower, outside of bathing in different rivers and streams. 

 

Nurse Molly gave her a key, and Becky hurried to the communal showers. The inventor wasn’t the type to really pamper herself, but for once she took her time. Maybe it was because part of her wanted to impress Finn, but she also wanted to feel pretty and normal for once. 

 

Once Becky felt she was clean enough, she braided her hair and dressed in some fresh clothes. Being on the adventure hadn't left her much time to do laundry, so she found a laundromat in the town to wash some of her clothes. She paid them some money, before leaving out to find Finn. 

 

She had just spotted him when somebody grabbed her elbow. Becky was startled and jerked her elbow free, turning around to find herself staring into the face of an angry looking girl. The girl's head was shaved on one side, the rest of her hair was black but half way down turned a blood red. 

 

"Are you Becky Lynch?" The girl demanded, her eyes darkening. 

 

Becky raised a brow. "I am, do I know you?"

 

"You don't know me, but you're about too. I've been tracking you for two weeks." The stranger growled anger seemed to roll off of her in waves. 

 

Becky wished at that moment she hadn't left her pokemon at the Pokemon Center. "Tracking me, why would you be doing that?" Becky questioned, wondering if perhaps the girl worked for Team Rocket. 

 

"My name is Ruby and you owe me a new laptop!" Ruby snapped, dropping her own backpack and pulling out a severely damaged laptop. "I was in the Viridian Forest, minding my own business and writing poetry when one of your stupid inventions blew up and broke my laptop." 

 

Becky tilted her head slowly. "It doesn't look all that broken." She pointed out, before extending a hand towards it. "I can fix it." 

 

By this time Finn had walked over to see what the commotion was about. "Is there a problem here ladies?" 

 

"Stay out of it Pretty Boy." Ruby snapped, before turning the laptop to show Becky the massive hole that was through the screen. "Your stupid invention nearly started a fire, what is the matter with you?" 

 

Flinching at the venom in Ruby's town, Becky seemed to deflate. "I didn't mean to." 

 

"Hey leave her alone," Finn said, coming to Becky's defense. "She wouldn't intentionally hurt anybody." 

 

"Tell that to my computer! I worked hard on my writing, I am a free-lance journalist, I need my laptop." Ruby grumbled, before huffing. "I'm going to follow you, Becky Lynch until you pay me back. With interest!" 

 

Becky gaped at her. "You want to follow me, I mean I don't have enough money for a laptop, but I could probably build you one." 

 

"No! I've seen what your inventions do. They blow up! You are going to buy me a new laptop or so help me, I'll follow you around and bug you for the rest of your natural life." Ruby was not joking around, she was furious with Becky. 

 

Finn wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "You're welcome to join us on our journey, but if you're waiting for her to buy you a new laptop, you'll be waiting for a while." He warned. 

 

"It doesn't matter, I will follow her until I get paid back," Ruby said. 

 

Becky exchanged a confused glance with Finn, before shrugging. She leaned in close to him. "Maybe I just made a new friend?" She asked quietly. 

 

"We are not friends." Ruby glared at her and then folded her arms over her chest. "Where were you heading anyways?" 

 

"I think we were going to dinner," Finn said uneasily. 

 

For the first time, Ruby actually smiled. "Good, I'm starved. Lead the way then Lynch."

 

"O-oh okay." Becky really wasn't sure what was going on, but she decided to just roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. You're the best.
> 
> \- Relentlass


	11. An evolution and beginning of a friendship maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geodude evolves, and Becky is starting to wonder what Finn is really up to.

**‘Dear Madusa,**

**Hey, I finally got your letter from the Pokemon Center, you mentioned that there was a girl asking around for me. That she was angry, well I would like to tell you that she found me. She managed to track me and Finn down and now she is following me. I honestly don’t know what Ruby’s problem is, but she’s an odd one. Considering that most people think I am the odd one, that is saying something.**

**I am not sure if Finn likes her, anytime Ruby says something sarcastic or snotty, Finn ends up clenching his jaw. I am worried at this rate he’s going to hurt himself because Ruby does it intentionally. I keep worrying about Finn, he has seemed more distant the past few days. I am not sure if that’s because of Ruby or what’s going on with him. He is normally so bubbly and chipper.**

**Anyways I have some good news. I think Geodude has been close to evolving, he just needs an extra little push. He’s gotten a lot stronger, I’ve been training with him every day, I wonder how your Blaziken has been. I hope he’s as strong as always, I’ll have to bring Finn and Ruby to meet you soon. I hope you stay safe Duce, you’re pretty awesome.**

**\- Becky’**

 

Putting away her journal, Becky took a few minutes to feed her Pokemon and play with Pikachu. Finn had already gone into the downtown, explaining that he was going to be meeting a friend. Ruby was asleep by the door, evidently, she was still suspicious that Becky was going to sneak out on her. 

 

"Am I that weird?" Becky asked Pikachu quietly as she nodded to Ruby. 

 

The electric mouse pokemon looked from Becky then to Ruby and back again. _"Pikachu."_ He responded, giving what Becky assumed was a shrug. 

 

"Thanks, buddy," Becky muttered, rolling her eyes. She patted Pikachu's head, before lifting the pokemon to her shoulder. "Come on, let's go train." She said, grabbing Shinx and Geodude's pokeballs. Having witnessed just how tough Bayley and Sasha's Pokemon were, she wanted to make her own stronger. 

 

She got to the door when Ruby's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. A very tired looking Ruby stared up at her. "Where are you going?"

 

"To train my Pokemon, you can come with if you want." Becky offered, still willing to be Ruby's friend even if the girl had been a bit snooty. 

 

Ruby released her grip on Becky's ankle and stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, I'll come with you. I don't want you ditching me." Ruby muttered, cracking her knuckles and neck. 

 

Becky just stared at her for a long minute, trying to figure out what to make of Ruby. As hard as it was to read Finn, Ruby was even harder to read and understand. "Alright then," Becky said, leading the way out. 

 

"Where is your boyfriend?" Ruby asked after a long period of silence. 

 

"Finn is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend that happens to be a boy," Becky replied a bit flustered, trying not to blush. Satisfied that they were near enough tall grass, Becky began to look for trainers to battle with or wild pokemon. 

 

"I'll battle you." Ruby offered, sound almost bored.

 

Stunned, Becky glanced over her shoulder at Ruby. "You want to battle me?" 

 

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? It seems like you want to train, and if I help you, you might be able to fix my laptop faster." 

 

Slowly arching a brow, Becky chuckled. "I doubt how battling me would make your laptop get fixed faster, but I am always up for a challenge." Becky was curious to know more about Ruby and her pokemon anyways. 

 

Ruby took a deep breath. "I only have two pokemon, but I'll send out my first one. Go Houndour." 

 

A black and brown dog type pokemon appeared between them. Becky had heard of the pokemon Houndour but she had forgotten how impressive the pokemon looked. 

 

"That's cool, I think I am going to use Geodude," Becky called throwing his Pokeball.

 

 _"Dude,"_ Geodude called as he appeared out his Pokeball and on the grass between Becky and Ruby.

 

Becky giggled softly. "Go get him Geodude." 

 

Geodude nodded and floated towards the Houndour, who seemed unsure of what to do with the rock-pokemon.

 

"Houndour, use Ember," Ruby commanded. 

 

Becky's eyes widened, ass she had forgotten that not only was Houndour a dark-type pokemon but he also part fire-type. "Geodude, defense curl."

 

Geodude flinched as Houndour's flames hit him, but he did his defense curl and managed to withstand most of the intensity of the flames. 

 

For the first time since they had met, it looked like Ruby was actually enjoying herself. Becky was almost tempted to just let Ruby win, but she wanted to prove that she could be tough. Also, she had a feeling that if she just let Ruby win and the other girl found out, there would be a huge price to pay. 

 

"Geodude use rock throw." 

 

All too late, Ruby seemed to realize that she had allowed Houndour to get far too close to Geodude. When the rock-type did his rock-throwing move, Houndour took a nasty hit to the muzzle. 

 

Ruby looked gutted as Houndour fainted, but she wasn't done yet. "That was a good try bud." She said, before recalling him and throwing out her second pokemon. 

 

"What is that?" Becky asked, her jaw dropping in surprise. 

 

"Meet Cyndaquil!" Ruby called sounding proud again. 

 

Blinking and then clearing her throat awkwardly, Becky looked to Geodude. "Do you want to keep fighting?"

 

 _"Duuude,"_ Geodude called, eager to help Becky win. 

 

Cyndaquil proved trickier to beat, it was clearly Ruby's strongest pokemon and it had a lot of battle experience. It didn't fall into the same trap that Houndour had, it stayed further away. Ruby had apparently learned her lesson too because she kept telling to Cyndaquil to stay further back. 

 

"We're going to have to go big or go home! Earthquake, now!" Becky called. 

 

Geodude closed his eyes, focusing as the battlefield began to tremble. As the rocks shook, the ground seemed to crack open a bit, causing Cyndaquil's leg to get stuck. 

 

Ruby groaned in contempt, but threw out her Pokeball, to recall Cyndaquil "Good match." She said, trying to be a good sport even though she was pissed off. 

 

"You almost had us," Becky said, not unkindly. She turned to Geodude, who suddenly had tensed. A bright light enveloped the pokemon, before shooting out of him. When the light cleared and Becky could see clearly again, Graveler stood in Geodude's place. 

 

"Did your pokemon really just evolve?" Ruby asked, sounding a little impressed. 

 

"I guess he did. Way to go Dude!" Becky said running over to him. She tried to pick him up, only to find not only did he have an extra set of arms but he was heavier now. She flushed a little bit and patted his head. "I don't think I can carry you anymore, but good job." 

 

 _"Graveler."_ The pokemon hummed in response. 

 

"Well, I guess I should go take my pokemon to be healed at the center. I'll see you later?" Ruby asked. 

 

A look of confusion crossed Becky's features. "I thought you were worried about me ducking out on you." 

 

Ruby scoffed. "I doubt you're getting anywhere fast with him." She said, chuckling at Becky's attempt to pick up the awkward form of Graveler. "Besides you should go find your boyfriend, he's probably missing you." 

 

"He's not my boyfriend, for the last time. Plus he's with his friends." Becky said, before sighing. Finn hadn't really offered to introduce her as he had before. She blamed it on him just not feeling comfortable with Ruby tagging along.

 

"Whatever, I hope you find him," Ruby called, leaving Becky alone with her thoughts.


	12. Wrist watches as friendship bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby tries to hint at something to Becky, and Finn plays hero and makes her back off. Also, Finn lowkey has the feels for Becky, but Becky is awkward af and doesn't know how to speak boy.

_'Hey, Bayley,_

_I know this going to sound weird, I am not sure when this letter will find you, but I am worried about you. I know I shouldn't have, but I put a tracker in the Pokemon detector I left you. I know it was supposed to be just for helping you find mythological pokemon, I just wanted to know you were safe Bayley. I haven't received a ping in a while and I was just hoping you were okay. I don't want to think about you getting hurt again._

_After your accident Bayley, I don't know I got worried. You're my best friend and I just want to make sure nothing bad happens. If you could just leave me a note saying you're okay when you get this, that'd be great._

_Your best friend,  
Becky.' _

 

The inventor stared at the letter for a long time, before crossing out the word best. She figured Bayley had different best friends now, but she knew she could count on Bayley to still be a friend at least. There was a piece of her that felt like she was replaceable, but that was on Bayley, that was Becky's issue and insecurity. 

 

Ruby had been watching Becky's expression and snatched the letter out of her hands, reading it over. "Who are you always writing too. Surely you run out of things to say to that old lady in the woods.

 

Becky stole her letter back and smoothed it out, giving Ruby an angry look. "You aren't supposed to take things that don't belong to you. Besides, this letter is for Bayley, not Madusa. Who by the way is not old. Madusa is awesome." Becky said testily. 

 

Ruby just stared back at her. "You put a tracker on your friend's gift? That's weird." 

 

"It's not weird, I just want to know where she is," Becky replied, getting defensive. She didn't like the way that Ruby was staring at her with an accusation in her eyes. Becky had been called weird enough by Charlotte and Sasha back in Pallet. She didn't want to add another person making fun of her. 

 

"Finn, please tell Becky that tracking people without their permission is weird," Ruby said, dragging Finn into it. 

 

Finn gulped, not wanting to be in the middle of the two girls arguing. They had been traveling for a couple of days straight and the girls were starting to get on each other's last nerves. Finn had so far managed to avoid being placed in the middle, but that didn't appear to be the case any longer. 

 

"Um, well it's not nice to spy on people Becky. You should have asked Bayley before you did that, but on the other hand, I can see that your heart was in the right place." Finn was trying to keep things neutral. He didn't want to hurt Becky's feelings or cause her any emotional distress. He had learned from their adventures that Becky was socially awkward and fragile but was doing her best to be helpful. 

 

Becky seemed to crumple in on herself. "I wasn't trying to spy on Bayley. I was just worried after she got hurt." Becky said, a deep frown settling on her face. 

 

"Here I thought Finn was your boyfriend, but maybe that's why you object so much. You have a thing for somebody else." Ruby said, the wheels in her mind spinning. 

 

"I low-jack all my friends. Pikachu and Shinx both have trackers so I don't lose them, and I was working on a wristwatch for Finn." Becky said, not understanding what Ruby was getting at. Ruby seemed to talk in riddles most of the time, and Becky didn't have the slightest clue how to decipher them. 

 

Finn did seem to know what Ruby was getting at and shot her a warning look. "Ruby you need to back off." He turned to Becky and placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. "I will love my wrist watch when it's done. I'll wear it proudly." 

 

Becky's face lit up. "You mean it?"

 

Finn nodded and squeezed her shoulder gently. "Of course, it's a Becky Lynch original. It'd be my honor to wear it." 

 

"Oh, I'll keep working on it," Becky said, seemingly happier now. She set her notebook down and walked over to her tent to work on it. 

 

Ruby watched her go before looking at Finn. "You aren't going to tell her the truth?" 

 

Finn's eyes narrowed and he got in Ruby's face. "I don't know what you were trying to accomplish by messing with Becky like that but don't. Who she likes is her business, don't pressure her one way or the other. If I catch you playing mind games with her again, I'll make sure you never get your computer back. 

 

"Is that a threat?" Ruby asked, not about to back down. 

 

Finn smiled a sickly sweet smile. "That's a promise sweetheart. Don't mess with her head, leave her alone. Final warning." 

 

Ruby sighed and backed down, not wanting to actually pick a fight. She felt like somebody needed to tell Becky that her feelings seemed a little too strong, but maybe Finn was right. 

 

The rest of the day seemed to pass by smoothly, the trio kept hiking their way to Celadon City. The conversation from earlier seemed to have escaped Becky's mind because she was back to her happy-go-lucky self. Pikachu was riding on her shoulder, while Becky explained the functions of Finn's new watch to him. 

 

"I actually have something for you," Finn said, taking off the watch he had been wearing. It was a nice silver watch, engraved with the symbol of Finn's club on it. "I know sometimes we get separated, but if you have this watch and you ever run into trouble, people will help you." 

 

Becky couldn't recall the last time she had been given a gift. She took it from Finn and put on the watch, smiling at him. "Thanks, Finn." 

 

Ruby was looking like all the tenderness was about to make her want to throw up. "I think I am going to walk ahead a little bit." 

 

"Alright, don't get lost." Becky reminded her. 

 

Finn rolled his eyes. "Would it really be a bad thing if she did get lost?" 

 

Becky lightly punched his arm. "That's not nice, Bayley says we should be nice to people even if they're mean. We can't sink to their level." 

 

Finn nodded and glanced at her, before smiling to himself. "So how long have you two been best friends?" 

 

Becky shrugged her shoulders. "A long time it feels like. She was always friends with Sasha, but when Sasha abandoned Bayley, I thought she was the dumbest person ever. Bayley is kind and she's good, she forgives and sees the best in people. Even when they don't deserve it. A lot of people write me off, but not Bayley, never Bayley." 

 

"It sounds like you have a really good friend," Finn commented, deciding to just allow Becky to process stuff on her own. He had really taken to Becky and he wanted to see her happy, no matter what that looked like. 

 

"Yeah she is my best friend, but I think you're next in line. You mean a lot to me too Finn." Becky said shyly, trying to think of how to describe her emotions. Things that weren't in the binary code were hard for the inventor. 

 

"Well, I don't think I mind being your runner up best friend," Finn said, teasingly. "Now come on, let's hurry up and get to town. I think Ruby needs a good meal, I don't want to put up with her being grumpy." 

 

Becky's own stomach gurgled loudly. She blushed and sheepishly ducked her head. "I could use some food too. I want to try to get to Celadon so we can eat, but also so I can check out the stores. I need to buy some more supplies." 

 

"Sounds good to me Becky." Finn glanced down at the bulky wristwatch she had given him. It was clunky but he loved it because she had made it for him. It also made him happy to see her wearing his watch, because he did really care about her. He understood why she was protective over Bayley, that's how he felt about Becky. He wanted to be there for her, in any way that she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have y'all noticed that Finn is literally the sweetest when it comes to Becky? Understanding, kind, he doesn't push her much. He's a good friend and she'd be lucky to have him if she ever stopped working on her machines or being low-key obsessed with her pallet town friends. Becky is my problematic fav, like me too girl, me too. Also home girl is young and doesn't know how to flirt without making puns about machinery. Somebody send a love dr. 
> 
> I see Pikachu being like doctor Phil.


	13. Things start to go bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Pikachu are bonding when things take a turn for the worst.

**‘Dear Madusa,**

**Hey, it’s been a while, Duce. I miss you, I hope you’re well. I am thinking I may be coming back to visit you soon. My friends and I have finally reached Celadon city. I know Finn is eager to battle some gyms, and no doubt Ruby will be showing me the department store. She wants me to fix her computer still, but it’s not like I have a lot of money. That’s something I’ve been meaning to change.**

**I don’t want to bother my parents, but I was thinking that I should call them and check-in. I’m hoping they could send me some cash, I hate asking for money but I could use it. Does it make me a bad daughter to ask for money? I bet Bayley wouldn't ask for money, neither would Finn.**

**Growing up I was always focused more on inventing stuff and messing with machinery in my parents' shop that I never really thought about being a Pokemon trainer. I mean I don’t have badges like the others, but I prefer different ways of bonding with my pokemon.**

**I mean you were a league champion, so I guess you wouldn’t quite understand just wanting to help out in various towns without challenging the gyms. I miss you Madusa, I hope you and Blaziken are well.**

**My group is doing okay, Ruby is still kind of cold and reserved, and Finn is well Finn. I mean he’s great, he’s truly awesome. I enjoy his company and he seems to enjoy the watch that I gave him. He gave me his custom watch, it’s engraved and special. Normally when people gift me things I take them apart to see how the items work, but I don’t want to do that to Finn’s watch. It’s special and it makes a certain beep every hour. I like it.**

**I think as much as I like hanging out with my friend that I want to spend some time with just Pikachu. I haven’t got to be alone and bond with just him in a while. I think it would be good for both of us, maybe we’ll face the Celadon City gym. Write to me soon ‘Duce.**

**\- Becky’**

 

Becky could feel Pikachu scampering up her back to sit on her shoulder. For some reason, Pikachu had seemed more agitated than normal, which Becky just chalked up to him wanting to spend some quality time. 

 

Grabbing her backpack, she glanced to Ruby and Finn. They had been in Celadon City for one night already, just resting up from the travel, but Becky was ready to explore. “Hey guys, I’m going to take today and explore the city with Pikachu. It’s been a while since we had a solo outing and I think it’d be good to bond with him.” 

 

Ruby just waved her off, not even caring. Finn, on the other hand, seemed a bit unsure. “Well, maybe we could meet up for dinner later?” He asked, not sure how Becky would do on her own. Finn had learned that she was forgetful and he worried about her. 

 

“Yeah, I guess that’ll be fine. I don’t know when I’ll be back though.” Becky warned him, before turning her head to smile at Pikachu. “You ready to go on an adventure buddy.”

 

 _“Pikachu.”_ The yellow pokemon had learned from experience that it was better to just go along with some of Becky’s wild and crazy ideas. There was no point in trying to dissuade Becky when she came up with a plan or idea. 

 

“Call us if you need us,” Finn yelled after her, ignoring the strange looks he received from the other people in the Pokemon Center. 

 

Becky just smiled in response, it was only once she was a good distance from the pokemon center that she let out a sigh of relief. “I know he means well Pikachu, but I feel like they’re smothering me.” 

 

 _“Pika.”_ Pikachu’s reply sounded regretful. 

 

“I’ve missed spending quality time with you,” Becky commented, wishing she could already invent a device that would allow her and Pikachu to have an actual conversation. She wanted to know what her pokemon actually thought of her. 

 

In the time that they had been together, Pikachu had become one of her best friends. He had saved her when she got jumped by Team Rocket and had been there for her when she had night terrors. Becky wasn’t sure if she would have been able to handle life on the road without him, in a lot of ways Pikachu’s presence was a comfort to her. Having him around made her feel like she could take on any task. 

 

“I appreciate you, buddy,” Becky whispered, a small smile on her face as Pikachu rubbed his cheek against hers, lightly shocking her. Becky had come to realize that the little shocks were now Pikachu’s way of showing affection. 

 

As Becky wondered around Celadon city, exploring the different shops, she continued talking to Pikachu. She told him about her confusing feelings towards Finn and how she didn’t know what to make of Ruby. It was very therapeutic and reminded Becky, of when she used to spend summer nights over at Bayley’s house discussing random things. 

 

Pikachu for his part was a good listener, occasionally chipping in a ‘Pika’ or ‘Chu’ when it was required. He hadn’t meant to, but Pikachu had grown fond of his trainer and in his own way tried to be there for her. 

 

Becky was in the middle of telling Pikachu about an idea for an invention she had when she spotted a familiar face. Instead of being excited, terror gripped Becky’s heart. She blinked a couple of times, willing the familiar face that she was looking at to be different. They had been walking past the Celadon City Gaming Corner when Becky had seen Peyton Royce walk into the back entrance of the town’s wannabe casino. 

 

“Did you just see her too?” Becky asked, unable to keep her voice from shaking. 

 

 _“Chu.”_ Pikachu slowly nodded his head. He hadn’t forgotten about the evil Team Rocket women who had tried to hurt him and his trainer.

 

Becky wasn't sure what to do, the logical part of her brain told her that she should go find one of the officer's in town and get some help. There was always the chance that if she found an officer and brought them back, that Peyton would be gone. Becky's mind shifted to memories of what Team Rocket had done to her, how they had beat her and left her poisoned in the woods. 

 

Pikachu seemed to sense his trainer's distress and lightly shocked her to get her attention. _"Pikachu."_ He lept off Becky's shoulder, taking the choice out of her hands and going after Peyton. 

 

"Wait! Dang it, Pikachu." Becky frowned and raced after her pokemon, trying to catch up as he followed Peyton into the casino. 

 

The back entrance hallway wasn't all that lit and Becky ended up almost tripping over Pikachu who had posted up by a corner. Pikachu gave her a dirty look for stepping on his tail but managed to otherwise stay quiet. 

 

"I don't think we should be doing this." Becky hissed quietly to Pikachu. The very idea of being near Peyton Royce was scary enough. Becky had dealt with enough mean girls in her day namely Sasha and Charlotte, but they hadn't outright attacked her as Peyton and Billie did. The thought reminded her that she hadn't seen Billie yet, and wherever Peyton was, Billie was usually around. 

 

Becky gave Pikachu a pleading look. "Come on buddy, we can get the cops." She didn't want to be there when Peyton returned, almost dying once was enough for her. 

 

The sound of a door slamming down the hall and pounding footsteps had Becky trying to grab Pikachu and bleed back into the shadows. Becky could hear what sounded like three voices. 

 

"We have an agreement, Mr. Bischoff?" Peyton was asking somebody as she came into view holding a briefcase. Her partner in crime Billie Kay was only a pace behind her. "You will just tell the police that the Casino was robbed but that you didn't get a good look at the thieves?"

 

A white-haired man stepped into view as well. He had a slimy look on his face and his smirk seemed to give Becky chills. "Yes, Ms. Royce. We have an accord, please tell Alexa that I kept up my end of the deal." 

 

Peyton chuckled softly. "Billie give the man his reward." 

 

Billie Kay pulled a blood-red letter from her pocket and held it out to Bischoff. "This is an invitation to the boat, they're hard to come by so don't lose it." 

 

Mr. Bischoff smirked at that and rolled his eyes. "Controversy creates cash ladies." 

 

Becky had to fight to keep herself from making any noises. She didn't know what she had stumbled upon but it had bad news written all over it and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Pikachu seemed to have other plans and moved from where they had been hiding in the shadows to confront the other three humans. 

 

Becky wanted to cry, wondering why she had gotten the morally upstanding pokemon. Pikachu was out for some retribution of his own, and Becky was worried she wasn't going to be able to stop him. 

 

"What is that thing?" Bischoff asked, his gaze narrowing on Pikachu. "And how did it get into my Casino?" 

 

"It's just a Pikachu, relax," Peyton grumbled, stepping towards Pikachu to grab him. 

 

Billie seemed to notice the bracelet-type thing on Pikachu's wrist, Becky's tracker. "Wait, I know this Pikachu. It belongs to that pesky nerd girl, the red-haired one we beat up in the woods." 

 

Pikachu bared his teeth at the trio, preparing to launch himself and try to shock them. He lunged at Peyton since she was the closest to him. 

 

It was then that Bischoff moved and intercepted Pikachu out of midair. He grabbed Pikachu by the throat and roughly slammed the pokemon down to the ground with a sickening thud. Bischoff then pulled a gun out of his waistband.

 

"You're going to kill it?" Peyton asked, a bit shocked. 

 

"God, no. This is a tranquilizer gun. We use it when patrons and their Pokemon get a little too wild." Bischoff rolled his eyes and shot Pikachu with the tranquilizer gun. 

 

Becky was horrified and stepped out of the shadows. "Let my Pikachu go!" She wasn't just about to stand there and let Pikachu get hurt. Seeing the man put his hands on her Pokemon had been enough to override Becky's fear.

 

"So the little girl comes to play after all. I'm getting really tired of you sticking your nose in our business." Billie snarled, her hand going to a Pokeball on her waist. "We warned you before to stay out of our way, now we're going to show you the consequences. After we beat you, we're going to take your Pikachu for ourselves. Maybe the beating will stick this time." 

 

Bischoff raised a brow and then stepped back out of the way of Team Rocket. "I'll leave you two to deal with her, please don't get blood on the carpet. It really is a pain to have to get out, don't make a mess and handle your business." Bischoff grumbled, leaving them with the tranq gun. 

 

Squaring her shoulders, Becky grabbed Shinx's Pokeball as well as Graveler's. She knew for a fact that Billie and Peyton weren't going to fight fair, but Becky knew she needed to at least try and save Pikachu. The fact that her pokemon hadn't moved in a little bit was worrisome. 

 

"That's cute, really," Peyton said before throwing out Bellsprout. 

 

Billie threw out her Weedle as well, ready to face down Becky. 

 

Becky hesitated and then released Shinx and Graveler. "Guys get Pikachu away from them." 

 

The four pokemon clashed together, fighting and clawing at each other. Becky was more focused on Billie and Peyton who still had Pikachu. She wanted to yell for Pikachu to shock them, but her Pokemon lay limply in their arms not moving. Becky wasn't much of a fighter, she wasn't as brave as Bayley or the other girls from Pallet town, but even Becky had her limit. 

 

Seeing Pikachu being shoved into Billie's backpack, infuriated Becky. "I said give him back!" Becky yelled running at them. She was trying to avoid stepping on Shinx or Graveler who were busy battling the Team Rocket pokemon.

 

Peyton raised the tranquilizer gun and fired a dart right into Becky's thigh. Becky still managed to surge forward, motivated by pure rage alone. Grabbing Peyton by the throat she slammed her roughly into the wall, throwing wild haymakers against the girl's side and face.

 

All too quickly Billie was there grabbing Becky by the arms and restraining her. Peyton's lip was busted and a fiery look entered her eyes when she realized she was bleeding. With Becky restrained, Peyton punched her hard in the stomach a couple of times doubling Becky over. 

 

Peyton then drove her knee roughly into Becky's face, breaking her nose. Billie then released Becky who dropped to the ground like dead weight. Billie kicked her twice in the ribs for good measure before laughing. 

 

"Let's get out of here," Peyton said recalling her pokemon. 

 

Becky weakly reached out a hand, wanting to command Shinx and Graveler to stop them. Her words failed her and the last thing Becky saw before she passed out was Team Rocket leaving with her Pikachu.


	14. A helping hand from an unlikely source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky gets helped by an unlikely ally after Pikachu is taken.

Becky wasn’t sure how long she had actually been passed out. She felt like she had blinked and then when she opened her eyes again, her world felt different. It was like a bad dream, but one that she couldn’t wake up from. There was a throbbing feeling at the base of her skull and her nose was killing her, as were her ribs. Staring down at her body, a trembling hand removed the tranquilizer dart from her thigh, throwing it to the side.

 

She tried to sit up but ended up gasping in pain as stars filled her eyes and her vision turned white. It took a moment but as her surroundings began to get more clear, she saw Graveler and what looked like a bigger version of Shinx staring at her, but there was no sign of Pikachu. 

 

"Graveler, Shinx, help me up," Becky called out, reaching out a hand towards them. 

 

Graveler and Shinx, who upon closer inspection had apparently evolved, helped her up. Becky studied the pokemon closely, but it just made her brain hurt worse. Everything felt cloudy and out of focus as if she was looking at it all through a cloud of smoke?

 

"You evolved?" Becky asked, noting that Shinx's new form had darker fur and a black mane around his head. 

 

 _"Luxio."_ The not-Shinx purred, brushing his head against Becky's knee. 

 

"Okay then Luxio, we need to find Pikachu." Becky tried to take a step forward and almost stumbled. Holding on to the wall, Becky slowly made her way outside. It was a very slow process, Becky's limbs felt like they were weighted down with concrete. 

 

Once they all made it out the back door, Becky slumped against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the grass. She had no idea where Pikachu was, or where Finn and Ruby were. Becky wasn't a doctor, but she had a feeling that both her nose and a few ribs were broken and that mostly she had a concussion of some kind. 

 

"Graveler, Luxio I don't know if I have the energy to keep going. Find Ruby or Finn and lead them back here." Becky commanded, leaning her head against the cool metal of the building. She closed her eyes, slumping back down, tiredness overwhelming her. Becky wasn't even sure if her pokemon had left to obey her yet. 

 

When Becky started to came back around to consciousness again, it was only due to a familiar voice. Becky still felt out of it, her head still swimming, but the voice was like a life-saving ring dragging her out of the mind-swamp.

 

"Lynch, you okay?"

 

Becky's head lifted at the sound of her last name, but just barely. She let out a groan of pain, mumbling something that sounded like 'Pikachu' but otherwise didn't move. She knew that she needed help even if it was from Sasha. Becky tried to focus on Sasha, trying to get her tongue to unstick from the roof of her mouth so that she could explain what happened. 

 

Becky winced as Sasha knelt in front of her, cupping Becky's face to get a better look. If she hadn't known Sasha better, she would have sworn that the girl looked concern. Then Sasha was talking again, firing off a bunch of questions and it took all of Becky's attention to make sense of the words. 

 

"What happened to your face? Where is your yellow mouse?" 

 

"They took him," Becky mumbled, as if only finally comprehending everything for the first time. Team Rocket had beaten her up once again and taken one of the only things that mattered to her. 

 

Sasha's scrunched up face, only made Becky want to roll her eyes. "They took who, Becky?"

 

Becky sighed a heavy and broken sigh, which only made her ribs hurt worse. "Pikachu, Team Rocket stole him." She replied defeatedly. 

 

Sasha’s jaw dropped and Becky would have made a comment about it, but the redhead found herself too tired to even fight with Sasha. They were saved from having to talk as Sasha’s group of friends made it over. 

 

“Are you okay?” Sasha’s male friend, who Becky vaguely remembered being called Seth, asked her as he knelt down to check her out. 

 

Becky grimaced as Seth touched her nose, tears springing to her eyes as she swiped at his hand. “Don’t do that, it hurts.” She tried to force herself to her feet, wondering if Luxio and Graveler had found her friends yet. 

 

“We should take her to the police station, so she can report that her Pokemon was stolen.” A blonde girl that Becky didn’t know piped up. 

 

“In case you forgot, the cops seem to hate us.” A darker-haired girl with tattoos stated, rolling her eyes. The girl reminded Becky a little bit of Ruby.

 

Becky didn’t know who these two new ladies were, but she didn’t care. “I don’t have time for this, I have to find Pikachu.” She grumbled, stumbling past them, only for her legs to give out. 

 

Seth managed to catch her and scooped her up in his arms. “Alexa, why don't you go ahead and tell officer Victoria to meet us at the hospital. Shayna why don't you go and let the hospital know we're on the way." Seth called, trying to organize their group. He seemed satisfied when neither Alexa nor Shayna put up any resistance. 

 

Becky felt like her head was going to explode, she buried her face into Seth's neck not even noticing that Sasha was now staring her down. "I don't feel good."

 

"It's going to be okay," Seth said soothingly. "You think Team Rocket took your Pikachu?"

 

"I don't think, I know they did. They shot me in the leg with a tranquilizer dart and then stole my Pikachu. I don't want them to hurt him." Becky's bottom lip began to tremble. She was worried about Pikachu, she didn't want anything to happen to him. 

 

Sasha cleared her throat. "We'll help you find him, but we need to get you checked out first. Your face looks a raccoon." Sasha commented, her words coming out meaner than she probably intended. It didn't bother Becky all that much, Sasha tone was usually a lot sharper when they were together. 

 

Seth arched a brow at Sasha, reprimanding her with a look. "What Sasha means to say is they gave you quite the shiner when they broke your nose. You'll be okay." He repeated, carrying Becky in his arms towards the hospital. 

 

"Sasha says a lot of mean stuff, it's how she communicates." Becky snorted and then hissed in pain. 

 

"At least I came to rescue you, I'm not Bayley but she would have killed me for leaving you," Sasha said, crossing her arms over her chest as she followed after Becky and Seth. 

 

Once they reached the hospital, Becky was immediately taken to the back to be checked out. Becky didn't want to have to involve the police, there was a reason that Team Rocket hadn't been caught yet. Not that she really wanted to voice it out loud, but Becky speculated that Team Rocket probably had spies in the Police force. 

 

She could hear loud voices coming from the lobby. Sasha was apparently arguing with a cop about not being responsible for Becky's injuries. It didn't really surprise Becky all that much that Sasha kept finding herself in trouble, but Becky didn't want the girl to be falsely accused. 

 

Time seemed to pass in a blur for Becky, she had let out a scream of pain when Dr. AJ Styles had to set her nose. He had told her he'd snap her nose back into place on the count of three and then had gone on two. Becky would have felt shame for the way that she screamed, but she found that she didn't care. 

 

After the good doctor bandaged her ribs, Becky found herself alone. That was until Officer Victoria walked in, clearly pissed off from whatever conversation she had been in the middle of with Sasha and her friends. 

 

"Care to tell me how you got injured?" The officer asked, not even bothering to remove her sunglasses. 

 

Becky studied her for a moment and then shrugged. "I saw Team Rocket, my Pikachu went after them. We've had run-ins before." Becky explained, looking at the sterile white walls. 

 

"Hmm, so you'd say you're an acquaintance of Team Rocket?" Officer Victoria questioned, looking a lot like a predator about to catch Becky in a trap. 

 

Becky's eyes narrowed and she rolled her eyes. "No I am not an acquaintance of Team Rocket, they beat me up." She pointed at her nose for emphasis. 

 

The officer's jaw dropped slightly. "I see that, might want to put some ice on your nose." 

 

"I'll do that," Becky said, rolling her eyes. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep from mouthing off. All Becky had wanted to do in life was make inventions and help people, but somehow she had provoked the wrath of an evil group. 

 

Sasha knocked on the door, staring down the officer. "Hey Becky, your friends are here. They brought your pokemon." 

 

Becky had never been so glad to see Sasha or have the girl interrupt. "Finn and Ruby?" 

 

Sasha hesitated not really remembering their names. "One looks like she buys all of her clothes from the emo store and then the boy you were with last time." 

 

"Yeah, that'd be them. Can you send them in?" Becky asked, knowing she'd feel a lot more comfortable and safe if Finn and Ruby were there. 

 

"We weren't done talking." Officer Victoria interjected, clearly miffed at being ignored. 

 

"Look, lady, leave her alone." Sasha snapped, eyes narrowing. 

 

Victoria looked like she had sucked on a sour grape. "Fine, don't leave town before we get a chance to talk again." She said in reference to Becky, before stomping out of the room. 

 

Sasha clenched her jaw, her fist balling at her side. "Good riddance! God, I really hate that lady." 

 

The inventor chuckled quietly. "Here I thought I was the only one on your hit list, Sasha." 

 

Sasha cracked a hint of a smile. "Sorry, you're not that special Lynch. I'll send your friends in." Sasha promised, turning to leave.

 

Becky paused, clearly thinking something over. "Thank you for rescuing me. I know we don't get along, but I'm glad it was you who found me." 

 

Eyes widening in shock, Sasha looked uncomfortable at the praise as if she was unsure of how to take it. "Sure, don't make a big deal out of it. It was nothing, besides I did it more for Bayley. She'd want me to play nice." 

 

"Of course." Becky just gave a knowing nod, deciding not to push her luck with Sasha. She watched the other trainer quickly scramble from the room, wondering where this new side of Sasha had come from.

**Author's Note:**

> What kind of pokemon would the four horsewomen have? Two hours later and a somewhat outlined plot, you have the Horsewomen of Pokemon. I couldn't do this without my amazing co-writer AttackPlatypus and the wonderful BadGoose who helped us brainstorm and plot ideas ( and will maybe write with us one day *fingers crossed*. Anyways I would love to know what you all liked and what you didn't, I appreciate every hit, kudo, comment, subscription, and bookmark. If you're reading this, you're awesome.


End file.
